Love Lottery
by dandelionleon
Summary: Chanyeol, seorang aktor papan atas. Dikenal sebagai selebritis baik hati dan ramah, siapa sangka dia adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan? / Baekhyun, fanboy nomor satu Chanyeol. Ketika sebuah undian akan mengantarnya pada cintanya. Tetapi... Kenapa undiannya ada di tutup botol? /Chanyeol said ; Dasar undian sampah! / -BAD SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1 : The bottle cap

**Love Lottery**

 **story by DandelionLeon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol (an annoying Idol)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (a fanboy who loves Chanyeol like crazy)**

 **Other cast : Seo Minji (Actress / Chanyeol's first love) , Do Kyungsoo (Baekhyun's Bestie cutie friend), (as Byun Hera / Baekhyun's fckin little sister), yang lain bakal muncul seterusnya.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romantic, Comedy, Humor, fluffy /maybe, YAOI.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan agensi mereka, cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning! Cinta sesama jenis, lawak garing, yang homophobic, harap tekan close sebelum terjerumus ke dalam lubang fujo bersama saya :'3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BGM : Davichi - My Man**

 **Davichi - Hot stuff**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeritan memekakkan telinga mengiringi tiap langkahnya yang penuh dengan keangkuhan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, merasa bangga akan namanya yang diteriakkan dengan penuh pemujaan. Ia melambaikan tangannya penuh percaya diri. Tak peduli jika para petugas keamanan semakin kewalahan dengan langkah kakinya yang kian melambat dengan sengaja. Desakan para fans yang hanya ingin menyentuhnya membuat tim penjaga berusaha bersusah payah agar selebritis yang berjalan tebar pesona itu tidak terkena aksi anarkis fansnya. Sedikit banyaknya, mereka merutuki bagaimana tungkai kaki panjang itu bisa berjalan dengan lamban padahal jika saja bisa, ia sudah sampai ke mobil van sejak lima menit lalu.

Kedatangan aktor besar sepertinya membuat bandara di padati keramaian seketika. Banyak yang mengeluh berisik dan terganggu, namun banyak pula yang merasa terpukau akan ketampanan sang aktor yang semakin terpancar saat mereka lihat secara langsung.

"Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!" Koor serempak tersebut semakin membuatnya besar kepala. Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi jika Park Chanyeol memang gila ketenaran.

"Cepat jalan, bocah! Kau fikir sedang berjalan di karpet merah?" Bisikan gaib tersebut membuatnya menoleh pada sang manager yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Melihat raut wajah kusut dari sang manager membuat pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu memutar matanya. Ia lantas berjalan cepat memasuki van hingga terdengar keluhan kecewa dari banyak fans.

Pintu ditutup keras, wajah yang semula menampilkan senyum itu berganti dengan raut wajah lelah. Ia segera meneguk minuman penambah ion yang managernya berikan.

"Setelah ini kemana lagi?" Tanyanya lemas.

"Satu jam lagi kau akan ada pemotretan untuk majalah Vogue. Istirahatlah sejenak."

Mungkin satu jam adalah waktu yang takkan Chanyeol sia-siakan. Karena waktu tersebut sangat berharga untuk berisitirahat, walau hanya satu jam saja.

.

.

Blitz kamera tak membuatnya mengedipkan mata. Ia malah menantang balik menatap kamera dengan percaya diri. Sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya berpose di depan kamera.

"Chanyeol, rangkul Jiyeon. Buatlah wajah seserius mungkin." perintah sang fotographer.

Ia segera menarik pinggul model wanita disebelahnya lalu mulai melaukan berbagai pose yang lebih intim.

"Kau ada acara malam ini?" Bisik model tersebut ditelinganya. Tangan wanita itu sedikit meremas kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Apakah kekasihmu tidak memuaskanmu hingga mengajakku keluar?" Tanyanya datar, namun sarat akan kesinisan.

Jiyeon terkekeh pelan, pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar menarik dan sulit ditaklukan. Setidaknya begitulah pemikirannya. Mengingat tak pernah sekalipun terdengar kabar jika Chanyeol dekat dengan perempuan manapun (kecuali pada satu aktris wanita). Ia begitu profesional hingga tak pernah terlibat cinta lokasi dengan berbagai parternya di dunia perfilm-an, maupun modeling. Padahal, tak sedikit yang mengantri untuk lelaki yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna seperti dia.

"Owh, sayang... Chunji sangat memuaskanku. Hanya ingin keluar denganmu, tidak boleh?" Wanita itu kembali menggoda, kali ini dengan seringai seksinya.

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol segera menarik pinggulnya lagi. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga fotografer memekik senang dan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengabadikan foto tesebut.

Jiyeon mengerjap gugup, dan Chanyeol semakin senang untuk melebarkan seringainya serta menatap wanita itu penuh intimidasi yang kuat. Jiyeon bertaruh, siapapun wanita yang dipandangi seperti ini, akan meleleh seketika.

"Sayang sekali, kau bukan tipeku, honey." Bisik lelaki itu.

"Oke, selesai!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan fotographer, Chanyeol segera mendorong Jiyeon menjauh. Wanita itu sempat menatapnya kesal karena merasa dipermainkan baru saja. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lalu memasang senyum simpul saat melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan bersama managernya.

Park Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki yang mudah ditaklukan.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bermata sipit mengintip takut-takut gurunya. Ketahuan membawa majalah ke sekolah adalah hal yang fatal dan dia dengan bodohnya melakukan itu. Guru tersebut terlihat serius membuka tiap halaman majalah bersampulkan 'Park Chanyeol' tersebut. Ia menutupnya keras setelah itu.

"Jadi... Ini majalah Park Chanyeol lagi ya?" Tanya guru wanita itu.

"Bukan ssaem! Itu majalah Ceci dan Park Chanyeol yang menjadi modelnya bulan ini_"

"Aku juga bisa membacanya! Hah... Byun Baekhyun, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau membawa hal yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Kau fikir ke sekolah ini untuk mengagumi lelaki itu?! Nilaimu menurun!"

Bentakan tesebut membuatnya ciut seketika. Ia memainkan jemarinya, menunduk, meminta dikasihani layaknya anak anjing yang tercecer dipinggir jalan.

"A-Aku...Itu..."

"Baik! Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus berdiri ditengah lapangan dan bawa ini!"

Alis pemuda itu berkerut saat melihat pengeras suara berwarna merah diserahkan sang guru ke tangannya.

"Ini untuk apa ssaem?" tanyanya penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau hanya perlu berdemonstrasi, tentang Park Chanyeol." Terang sang guru datar.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri diatas podium yang biasa digunakan pemimpin upacara untuk berdiri. Seluruh murid memperhatikannya dengan bingung. Mereka fikir, Baekhyun akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Namun itu aneh mengingat dia bukanlah bagian dari OSIS atau semacamnya yang tentu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah keguruan.

"ah... Ah! Tes... Semuanya, aku hanya ingin memenuhi hukumanku." Ucapnya malas.

Seluruh murid seketika memasang wajah datar dan sebagian besar memilih untuk pergi. Bukan hal aneh jika Baekhyun di hukum.

"ini mengenai Park Chanyeol. Kalian tau? Aktor dari Seoul yang keren itu! Dia lahir pada tanggal 27 november dan_"

"Heh Baekhyun, memangnya aku peduli dengan tanggal lahirnya?" Celutuk salah satu murid hingga menimbulkan tawa.

"Diam kau! Begini. Aku begitu menyukainya karena dia sangat tampan, tubuhnya tinggi dan_"

"Dan Baekhyun adalah GAY! Hahahaha."

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat. Ia menatap tajam si pelaku yang membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Kau juga GAY, Kim Jongdae!" Pekiknya keras, hingga pengeras suara itu sedikit berdengung: Siswa bernama Kim Jongdae itu memutar matanya malas.

"Baiklah, sampai dimana tadi? Ah iya! Aku menyukainya sejak ia pertama kali bermain di drama 'Who is the devil',lalu Lightsaber yang melejitkan namanya, lalu filmnya yang berjudul ' Fight'. Bagiku, dia adalah penyemangatku. Dia benar-benar keren dengan sejuta pesonanya. Chanyeol hyung itu bagaikan matahari. Dia juga baik hati, kalian tau? Dia menjadi duta anak. Ia pernah mengangkat seorang anak dari Afrika karena anak itu tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Dia membiayai seluruh kebutuhan anak itu. Aku begitu mencintainya, bagaimana ini?! Aku bahkan rela dipukuli ibu karena terus menghabiskan uang untuk membeli majalahnya."

"Kau gila, Byun. Itu mengerikan saat kau memuja lelaki lain padahal kau sendiri lelaki." Ucap Daehyun, teman sekelas Baekhyun.

"aku memang sudah gila." Lirih Baekhyun.

Teman-temannya menatap anak itu prihatin. Lalu satu persatu mulai meninggalkan kerumunan karena sepertinya acara demonstrasi Baekhyun telah usai.

Seorang gadis bernama Goo Ara tersenyum menatap ponselnya. Ia segera mengupload kegiatan Baekhyun tadi dan memasukkannya ke situs youtube dengan judul 'A man who loves Park Chanyeol like crazy'. Ia tetawa jahat setelahnya. Gadis itu berharap dengan video ini, pengunjung youtubenya bertambah dan pundi-pundi won akan mengalir ke tabungannya.

"Terimakasih, Byunnie." Ucapnya dengan logat Daegu yang khas lalu berlalu dari sana.

Baekhyun memandang gadis itu dengan kepala memiring empat puluh lima derajat. Goo Ara memang aneh, fikirnya.

.

.

Siapa yang tau jika takdir bisa membuat Baekhyun menjadi viral dimana-mana? Video yang di upload Ara membuahkan hasil. Bahkan beberapa kali di upload ulang oleh orang tak dikenal. Ada yang menjadikannya bahan candaan, ada pula yang mengagumi bagaimana kerennya Baekhyun mengutarakan perasaannya sepercaya diri itu, terkhusus dari fanclub Chanyeol.

Beberapa komentar membanjiri kolom video tersebut.

 **Bubbledream12** : woah! Dia keren sekali! Salam kenal teman! Aku fanclub Chanyeol dari China!

 **KroongDyo** : maaf, aku seperti mengenal lelaki itu. Dia terlihat seperti teman sekelasku tapi... sekarang aku ingin amnesia!

 **Cutebaby69** : Aku bertaruh dia hanya mencari ketenaran saja. Heol... Dunia sudah gila!

 **Chanyeoliefuturewife** : yak! Kau ingin mencari perhatian oppa kami eoh?! Dasar tidak tau diri!

 **MajumundurAhh** : Aku tau kalian menghujat dia tapi... Lihatlah, wajahnya manis sekali. Ingin ku jilat, hehehe

 **CeyeFans** : Oppa! Kau adalah fanboy terkereeen! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu!

Begitulah komentar yang tertera hingga seterusnya. Saat ini sudah hampir lima juta kali video tersebut ditayangkan. Hingga berita viral ini menarik perhatian dari pihak Chanyeol, terkhusus managernya. Manager Chanyeol itu memang up-to-date sekali. Ia tertawa terbahak, sementara Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sialan!" Desisnya tidak suka.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol hyung? Dia mencintaimu. Haruskah kau menikahinya?"

"YAK! KIM SUHO!"

Managernya- sebut saja Suho- memelankan tawanya lalu menunjukkan sign peace dari tangannya. Ia menepuk pundak lebar Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Tapi serius, aku mengira dia perempuan jika anak ini tidak pakai celana. Dia sialan imut!"

"Itu bukan urusanku dan bocah pendek ini tidak ada menariknya sama sekali. Sudahlah, cukup persiapkan mobil. Aku mau pergi." Ujar Chanyeol. Lelaki itu meraih jaket kulit hitamnya lalu tak lupa memakai snapback juga masker. Suho memperhatikan tingkah anak itu kebingungan.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Menemui seseorang." Ucapnya singkat.

"Jangan bilang jika kau ingin menemui Seo Minji?! Yak! Kau gila?! Tidak Chanyeol. Agensi akan murka jika kau masih menemui aktris itu_"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, hyung."

"Aish! Teserahmu! Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan!"

Chanyeol mengedikkan kedua bahunya lalu berjalan keluar apartemennya, menemui sang kekasih hati.

.

.

Mereka memilih sebuah restoran dengan ruangan privat agar tidak dicium keberadaannya oleh papparazi. Chanyeol menatap perempuan dihadapnnya dengan senyuman tampan. Gadis itu tampak cantik walau hanya mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih polos serta cardigan biru laut untuk menutupi lengan rampingnya. Ia meminum wine dengan anggunnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan film barumu. Kapan akan rilis?" Tanya Chanyeol memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Dua minggu lagi. Ini, aku memberikan tiket untukmu. Sebisanya datang ya?" Ucap Gadis itu setengah memohon.

Chanyeol menerima tiket tersebut, ia tersenyum. Merasa senang karena Minji terlihat mengharapkan kehadirannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Aku dengar karir modelmu sudah sampai ke perancis ya?"

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol malu, ia menggaruk alisnya membuktikan bahwa ia sedang gugup saat ini.

Minji melebarkan senyumnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku bangga karena temanku bisa menjadi sebersinar sekarang."

Senyuman Chanyeol seketika luntur. Kata 'teman' tersebut membuatnya hilang gairah untuk membicarakannya lagi. Siapa yang menyangka jika aktor ternama seperti Park Chanyeol memiliki cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?

.

.

Pertemuan Chanyeol dan aktris Seo Minji ternyata bisa tercium oleh awak media. beberapa foto mereka yang terlihat berada dalam satu mobil yang sama membuat Korea Selatan gempar. Pihak agensi segera membungkam mulut-mulut media agar tutup mulut akan kejadian ini. Namun kepalang basah, berita ini telah tersebar lebih dulu. Beberapa fans merasa was-was dan menjadi sedikit tidak rela saat idolanya 'jalan' dengan aktris lain. Beberapa opini miring langsung memenuhi forum seperti Pann. Mereka menduga jika Chanyeol memang memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Seo Minji. Terkait dengan berita dua tahun lalu saat mereka sempat menjadi viral karena ketahuan berpelukan di depan publik. Belum lagi kenyataan jika keduanya adalah mantan teman satu sekolah membuat banyak orang memiliki dugaan jika keduanya sangat dekat.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mendekati perempuan itu lagi! Aku tidak mau kehilangan beberapa saham lagi karena skandal percintaan! Cukup Wu Yifan yang membuat skandal, aku tidak mau menambah masalah lagi!"

Sang direktur murka. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan minat tak minat. Ia sudah biasa medengar omelan bahkan mungkin cacian dari mulut si tua- julukan Chanyeol- itu.

"kita harus membuat pengalihan untuk menutupi kasus ini." lanjutnya setelah itu.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dan tidak mau peduli saat CEO itu menyuruhnya untuk keluar ruangan. Menyisakan Suho serta dua staf lagi di dalam sana. Yang jelas, Chanyeol harap rancana mereka bukan rencana yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis sesengukan di pundak sahabatnya- Do Kyungsoo. Ini sudah dua jam sejak berita Chanyeol dan Seo Minji di duga kencan. Belum lagi masalah video sialan tentang dirinya yang menjadi viral Youtube membuatnya frustasi bukan main akan komentar-komentar penghinaan yang tertuju padanya membuat anak itu terus menangis. Baekhyun meluapkan kesedihannya pada Kyungsoo hingga dengan kurang ajarnya mendatangi kediaman Kyungsoo tengah malam.

"Baek, ayolah! Dia hanya idolamu, bukan kekasihmu! Berhenti menangisinya seperti orang bodoh!"

"Tapi aku kesal! Hiks..."

"Lalu kau fikir, dia akan tau jika kau menangis? Dia peduli? Dengar,.. Ada batasan antara kita dan bintang. Kau tau... Kita hanya bisa memandangnya, menikmati keindahan sinarnya dari kejauhan. Tak mudah untuk meraihnya." Nasehat Kyungsoo.

"K-kenapa kita tidak bisa meraih bintang itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit melankolis, atau terlalu malah. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mungkin, jika kita mendekatinya, dia tak seindah yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Intinya, Idola tak sesempurna yang ada dalam bayanganmu. Soal dia dating atau tidak, dia juga manusia biasa_"

"Dia tidak memikirkan perasaan fansnya!" Pekikan dahsyat Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mengumpat. Sialan, telinganya benar-benar sakit. Ia menatap keluar pintu kamarnya, berharap ayah dan ibunya yang sedang terlelap tidak akan terganggu.

"Kenapa kau jadi egois?! Lalu kau ingin apa? Dia bersamamu? Kembalilah ke alam nyata Baek!"

Baekhyun masih sedikit terisak. Perkataan Kyungsoo dibenarkannya. Namun rasanya menyakitkan sekali karena itulah kenyataannya. Baekhyun merasa tolol karena telah terobsesi untuk memiliki Chanyeol sendiri, tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku sadar, aku hanyalah pemuda payah dengan nilai pas-pasan. Aku tidak tampan dan tidak cantik. Aku pemuda kampungan yang tinggal di Jeju dan jauh dari Seoul. Hiks... A-aku... Seo Minji noona sangat cocok dengan Chanyeol hyung yang tampan. Huuuu~ aku jelek... Aku bodoh... Aku... Bla...bla...bla..."

"B-Baek, J-jangan merendah. Maksudku... Aish..."

Kyungsoo mengusak rambut hitamnya menjadi berantakan saat melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Pemuda bermarga Byun itu sudah memasuki selimut kesayangan Kyungsoo seenaknya lalu menangis terisak di dalam sana sambil mengucapkan kata-kata merendahkan diri yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin menendang pantat temannya itu jika situasinya memungkinkan.

"Ah! Terserah! Aku tidak peduli!" Pekiknya. Selanjutnya pemuda bermata besar itu memilih untuk tidur disebelah Baekhyun lalu memasang earphone dengan volume keras.

.

.

Suho memijat dahinya dengan pose sok keren. Chanyeol sampai jengah sendiri melihat bagaimana berlebihannya tingkah managernya itu. Wajahnya saja yang bersahaja, tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan tingkahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku ke kantor? Seingatku, hari ini aku free job." Sinis Chanyeol.

"Begini! Pihak perusahaan sudah membuat rencana. Mereka bekerja sama dengan pihak TV SBC untuk program khusus tentangmu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, menyimak penuturan Suho dengan tenang. Ia menyesap Americanonya dengan santai.

"Kau akan direkam selama sebulan penuh bersama salah satu fansmu... Mungkin." Ucap Suho dengan keraguan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan nanti?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih dalam mode tenangnya juga kegiatan menikmati secangkir Americano.

"Itu... Kalian hanya perlu mengikuti arahan PD acara. Tim kreatif akan memberi skenario apa-apa saja yang harus kalian lakukan. Tetapi..."

"Tetapi?"

"Orang yang akan syuting bersamamu akan diambil secara acak_"

Chanyeol mulai merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tanpa tau penyebabnya. Ia menatap kopinya kosong.

"_dari sebuah undian di balik tutup botol minuman isotonik."

PRANGGG...

"AARGGHH PANAS!"

Suho terlihat panik saat sang artis menumpahi kakinya sendiri dengan kopi yang tadi dipegangnya. Ia menatap horror pecahan cangkir di atas lantai. Tanpa fikir panjang, ia segera mengambil berlembar-lembar tissue untuk mengelap celana Chanyeol.

"Dasar ceroboh!" Umpatnya tanpa tau situasi.

"Kau bilang apa? Undian? Tutup botol?"

Kali ini Suho yang merasa merinding. Ia meneguk ludahnya keras hingga terdengar ke telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol mode marah adalah hal yang paling Suho hindari.

"Aku tidak mau!" Teriaknya dengan suara berat yang mengerikan. Suho segera berdiri tegak secara refleks. Ia mengusap telinganya yang berdengung.

"Lalu, kau fikir bisa menolaknya? CEO kita tercinta, Choi Siwon takkan main-main dengan keputusannya." Ucap Suho setengah merengut.

"Oh shit! Katakan 'sialan' pada pak tua itu. Hyung? C'mon! Bagaimana jika yang menemukan undian tersebut seorang ahjumma? Atau mungkin nenek-nenek? Kau gila? Aku, dating dengan orang yang tak dikenal saja rasanya sudah membuat alergiku kambuh! Bagaimana jika... Argghh!"

Suho menghela nafasnya. Ia juga tak habis fikir mengapa pihak perusahaan memiliki ide semurahan ini. Jika undian, kenapa tidak dikalangan fans saja? Atau pada produk kecantikan seperti bedak? Pastinya pembelinya tak jauh dari perempuan muda kan? Walau tak menutup kemungkinan para ahjumma's juga akan mendapat keberuntungan untuk kencan dengan Park Chanyeol. Tetapi minuman isotonik... Siapapun akan meminumnya!

"Batalkan semua! Apa nama perusahaan minuman itu?"

"Ponari Sweet."

Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Kenapa namanya aneh sekali? Fikirnya. Sepertinya itu brand baru.

"Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya Yeol. Semua sudah rampung tiga puluh lima persen. Hanya perlu menunggu 'pemenang' menghubungi pihak perusahaan minuman itu.

Chanyeol merengek. Seketika jiwa kekanakannya muncul. Ia tidak tau, jika takdir ternyata bisa semengerikan ini.

..

.

Kyungsoo merasakan keanehan dari Baekhyun. Sudah dua hari, semenjak kejadian anak itu menangis dipundaknya- mengenai masalah Chanyeol- kini anak itu terlihat biasa saja. Maksudnya... jika biasanya anak itu takkan puas untuk menceritakan tentang Chanyeol, kini tidak sama sekali. Ia malah sering berbicara mengenai kompetisi softball atau mengenai wisata Jeju yang semakin gencar dilirik turis asing. Entahlah, ia bersikap normal dengan 'tidak membicarakan lelaki lain'. Namun itu aneh bagi Kyungsoo. Apalagi ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya itu saat menjemputnya pergi ke sekolah. Beberapa poster Park Chanyeol yang biasanya memenuhi dinding kamarnya hingga terasa sesak, kini menghilang. Menyisakan dinding kosong bercat putih.

"Baek... Kemana Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit konslet pagi itu.

"Ha? Tentu saja di Seoul. Kau fikir Chanyeol di Jeju? Mungkin dia terbang kesini jika ada tornado hebat yang membawanya." Canda Baekhyun tidak lucu sama sekali.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh garing sebagai tanda menghargai candaan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan melupakan Chanyeol, maksudku... Aku sudah kelas tiga sekarang. Ayah dan ibu selalu mengeluh tentang nilaiku. Ayah bahkan mengataiku anak lelakinya yang tidak berguna karena mengidolakan tiang listrik (read : Chanyeol). Maka dari itu, atas petuahmu juga, aku mau berubah. Aku ingin menjadi panutan bagi Hera, adikku. Aku juga ingin membanggakan orang tuaku seperti Baekbeom hyung."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Selama dua belas tahun ia bersahabat dengan Baekhyun, baru kali ini Baekhyun berucap dengan normal dan mengharukan.

"Baek, aku senang, kau sudah dewasa." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk Baekhyun lalu yang dipeluk tertawa pelan. Ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo erat. Baekhyun harap ia bisa menjadi dewasa dan melupakan 'karirnya' dibidang per-fan-an. .

.

Siang itu, Baekhyun terlihat memakai kaos bergarisnya beserta topi dengan lidah yang sangat lebar. Ia dan Kyungsoo terlihat begitu senang mengumpulkan kerang di pinggiran pantai. Ini bukan perintah siapapun memang. Mereka biasa mengumpulkan kerang untuk menambahi uang jajan. Yeah... Sekedar untuk membeli pulsa handphone atau membeli keperluan sekolah lainnya. Terlihat begitu banyak kerang yang telah terkumpul, hampir setengah ember.

"Baekhyun oppa!"

"Ah, Hera-ya~ kemari!"

Adik Baekhyun tersebut berjalan diatas batu dengan hidung mengernyit jijik. Jujur saja, dia benci bau lautan yang katanya amis. Benar-benar tidak sadar diri dia lahir dimana, ucap Baekhyun.

"Apakah sudah terkumpul banyak?" Tanya gadis sekolah menengah pertama itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun malas-malasan. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mencongkeli kerang yang lengket di sekitaran bebatuan pinggir pantai.

"Ibu minta satu plastik. Dia mau membuat sup kerang pedas."

Baekhyun menatap tajam sang adik. Sebenarnya kesal pada ibunya. Ayolah! Dia sudah lelah, ibunya dengan seenaknya meminta? Padahal jika Baekhyun meminta ditambahi uang saku, ibunya itu akan menolak mentah-mentah.

"tidak mau! Suruh saja ibu beli di pasar!"

"Heol... Padahal jika makan, kau yang paling rakus." cetus Hera pedas. Baekhyun tidak tau ibunya makan apa saat mengandung Hera. Mungkin cabe adalah cemilan kesehariannya.

Dengan wajah tertekuk ia segera memasukkan kerang tersebut ke dalam plastik yang dibawa Hera.

"Sudah kan? Pulang sana." usir Baekhyun kejam.

Adiknya itu tersenyum manis, sangat mencurigakan. Ia menyerahkan dua botol minuman isotonik ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Berikan untuk Kyungsoo oppa juga ya?" Bisiknya malu-malu. Ah, jadi ini ajang pendekatan? Baekhyun sudah tau jika Hera menyukai temannya itu sejak lama. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Hera sama sekali. Pemuda itu tampak asik dengan earphone yang menyumbat kedua telinganya serta kegiatan mencongkeli kerang.

"Tidak ada racunnya kan?" Tanya Baekhyun bodoh.

"itu di segel, kakakku sayang. Ayolah! Ku jamin, kau akan senang saat meminumnya." Senyuman licik terpatri dibibir gadis itu saat Baekhyun melirik botol tersebut curiga.

"Baik, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong!"

Baekhyun berdecih kecil melihat tingkah ajaib adiknya. Ia segera mendekati Kyungsoo, menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Minumlah." Ujarnya, dibalas senyuman dari Kyungsoo.

Mereka memilih tempat untuk berteduh lalu mulai meneguk minumannya.

"Eoh, ini minuman baru ya? Park Chanyeol adalah maskotnya." Celutuk Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun segera melihat label kemasan botol. Benar saja, ada foto Chanyeol disana sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun mendesah kesal. Kenapa mau move on susah sekali?! Batinnya berteriak. Pantas saja Hera tersenyum licik seperti tadi. Sepertinya adiknya itu ingin membatalkan acara move on Baekhyun.

"Coba lagi?"

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang bergumam. Pemuda itu melihat tutup botol dengan seksama. Kyungsoo memang teliti dan suka membaca hal-hal tidak penting, menurut Baekhyun.

"Coba lihat dibalik tutup botolmu Baek."

Baekhyun menuruti saja perintah Kyungsoo. Ia menunjukkannya dan tulisan yang tertera disana sama saja 'coba lagi',

"Ini undian apa ya? Apa mendapatkan televisi layar datar? Atau sepeda motor? Hah... Brand baru memang selalu mencari konsumen dengan cara membuat undian begini." komentar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membaca label kemasan yang melingkar pada botol tersebut.

 **Temukan hadiah di balik tutup botol Ponari Sweet! Raih kesempatan memenangkan uang tunai puluhan juta rupiah, 5 unit sepeda motor Yamahal, serta Kencan bersama Park Chanyeol!**

 **Tukarkan tutup botol pada toko terdekat atau kirim ke alamat XXXX**

BYUUURRR...

Baekhyun terbatuk setelah menyemburkan minuman dari mulutnya sendiri. Kata 'Kencan bersama Park Chanyeol' membuatnya dilemma besar. Sialan! Ini kesempatan! Pekiknya membatin.

"Kyungsoo! M-minuman ini... Minuman ini adalah tiket untuk kencan dengan Chanyeol!" Pekiknya.

"Ha? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk ikut kan? Ayolah?! Minuman ini di produksi sangat banyak dan didistribusikan ke seluruh Korea Selatan. Jangan mimpi!"

Sedikit 'jleb' saat Kyungsoo berujar demikian. Namun Baekhyun telah gelap mata. Bayang-bayang kencan dengan Chanyeol rasanya terlihat lebih menggiurkan dibandingkan celana dalam berenda milik Hyorin!

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku harus ikut! Hahaah. Aku harus menjual kerang ini dan membeli minuman ini sebanyak-banyaknya!"

"B-Baek..."

"Kenapa? Kau mau protes?! Kau jual punyamu dan aku menjual punyaku! Jangan ikut campur." Ketusnya.

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga dengan lebar. Rasa haru tadi pagi raib begitu saja. Anggapan jika Baekhyun sudah berubah ia cabut kembali. Ternyata Baekhyun masih labil. Park Chanyeol memiliki pengaruh yang mengerikan.

.

.

 **End or... Lanjut?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai... Masih ingat saya? Hehehe... Maafkeun beberapa waktu lalu sempat ilang timbul.**

 **saya harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini. saya sedikit rindu untuk buat ff genre romance-comedy, mengingat minimnya ff chanbaek dgn genre kayak gitu akhir-akhir inii. saya sadar, melodrama memang bukan style saya, /pundung/**

 **oke... Bagaimana menurut kalian? Lanjutkah? Beri komentar kalian di kotak review...**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Winner?

**Love Lottery**

 **Story by DandelionLeon**

 **Lead Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Seo Minji, Kim Suho, Do Kyungsoo, ZHera, Byun Baekbeom, Goo Ara, dan cast lainnya yang masih dirahasiakan.**

 **Rate : T (Teen)**

 **Genre : Romantic, Comedy, Humor, maybe akan ada hurt di chapter-chapter ke depannya.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast milik agensi masing-masing. Cerita orisinil adalah milik saya, dilarang mengcopy, mencontek, cerita dilindungi Hak cipta.**

 **Warning! YAOI (Boys x Boys) . Komentar boleh, menghujat tidak diizinkan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BGM : Davichi - Hot Stuff**

 **Davichi - My Man**

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan disekitaran rumahnya hanya mengenakan celana kolor sepaha berwarna merah terang. Namun bukan itu yang menarik, melainkan minuman yang ia konsumsi. Sesekali ia akan mencium botol tersebut bak orang gila.

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Ada apa eomma?" Tanyanya malas.

"Kenapa lemari pendingin penuh dengan minuman seperti ini?!" Tanya ibunya setengah marah. Bukannya apa, nyonya Byun jadi kebingungan meletakkan sayuran atau kerang-kerang di dalam sana karena serius! Lemari pendingin satu pintu itu sudah dipenuhi oleh Ponari Sweet.

"Eomma, ini minuman kesehatan. Kita harus meminumnya agar cairan ditubuh kita tidak hilang. Saat bekerja, kita kekurangan cairan Tubuh. Makanya, minum Ponari Sweet!" Seketika Baekhyun menjadi sales cuma-cuma.

Ibunya yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menjewer telinga anak lelakinya itu kuat.

"Kemarin majalah, sekarang apalagi ini? Tidak cukupkah kau buat ibumu sakit kepala dengan nilai rendahmu di sekolah?!"

"Awh! eomma! sakit! aku beli kan dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Jadi eomma tidak boleh protes!"

Nyonya Byun segera melepaskan jewerannya di telinga Baekhyun yang telah memerah.

"Baik, tetapi habiskan sendiri!"

"Baik."

Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan dapur dengan mulut mengerucut. Nyonya Byun tidak habis fikir, dari mana keanehan Baekhyun ini berasal?

.

.

Ini sudah berjalan hampir sebulan. Belum ada tanda-tanda pemenang dari undian di tutup botol. Chanyeol berdoa, semoga tutup botol itu jatuh ditangan orang yang tidak pedulian. Atau ia harap tutup botol keramat itu dibuang ke tong sampah lalu dihancurkan dalam mesin penghancur sampah.

"Hyung, berapa banyak tutup botol yang tertulis undian memenangkan kencan denganku?" Tanyanya sore itu disela kegiatan syuting drama baru.

"Katanya ada tiga." Ucap Suho santai.

"Apa?! Tiga? Tiga... Shit! Kenapa tidak satu saja?"

"Mana ku tau. Tanyakan pada CEO kita dan direktur pemilik Ponari Sweet." Jawab Suho minat tak minat.

Chanyeol meremas script ditangannya hingga berkerut. 'Dasar undian sampah!' Umpatnya membatin. Tidak mungkin jika ia meneriakkannya karena Chanyeol takut orang-orang mendengar. Ia memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya yang sudah hampir dalam tahap 'hampir meledak'.

"Hoy! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat syuting lagi sana!"

Mendengar perintah Suho membuatnya semakin emosi bukan main. Ia menatap lelaki itu tajam lalu kembali berjalan menuju tempat syuting berada, dimana ada seorang aktris lawan mainnya serta beberapa kru drama. Chanyeol harap, orang-orang takkan sadar dengan perasaan kesalnya saat ini.

.

.

 _'Hiks... Maafkan aku Hojun. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi.' gadis itu menangis terisak, mencoba melepaskan cengkaram tangan lelaki didepannya. Sedangkan lelaki bernama Hojun itu menatapnya tidak terima._

 _'katakan Nari, kenapa kau melakukan ini?!'_

 _'A-aku... Aku sudah memiliki tunangan! Jadi... Tinggalkan aku...'_

 _Hojun menggeleng keras. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba, ia segera menarik gadis itu mendekat dan mencium bibir Nari dengan penuh emosi._

"Kyaaaa! Chanyeol mencium gadis itu! Aaaaargh! Aku tidak terima!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil mengunyah kacang gorengnya.

"Aku juga! Gadis itu jelek! Aku tidak suka!"

"Kau sependapat dengaku kali ini Hera-ya?"

kedua kakak-beradik itu melakukan tos ringan lalu mengumpati si pemeran wanita yang ada di televisi. Bahkan sesekali Baekhyun akan melempari layar televisinya dengan kacang saat memunculkan pemeran wanita yang mereka benci tadi.

"Heol! Kenapa harus dengan Seohyun? Akting perempuan itu jelek sekali!" Ucap Baekhyun masih tidak terima.

"Benar sekali oppa! Coba saja dengan Seo Minji, pasti drama ini akan meledak." Komentar Hera tanpa tau situasi.

Aura tiba-tiba mencekam. Kunyahan dimulut Hera seketika melambat. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan gerakan lambat. Tau-tau saja, wajah menyeramkan beserta aura gelap langsung dihadiahi sang kakak untuknya. Gadis yang masih duduk di bangku SMP itu menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia memasang senyuman, namun yang muncul justru ringisan.

"apa kau bilang?"

"er... T-tidak! Aku salah bilang. Maksudku... Yeah... I-itu..."

Baekhyun semakin mendekat, lelaki itu segera menarik rambut panjang sang adik dengan kuat, hingga yang bertubuh lebih kecil memekik keras.

"Aaakh! Eomma! Baekhyun menyiksaku! Dia juga mengotori ruangan ini!"

Tanpa peduli pekikan adiknya, Baekhyun justru semakin brutal menjambaki rambut Hera. Ia tertawa seperti iblis.

"Yak! Hentikan! Sakit! Huu~"

"Tidak akan pernah! Kau berpihak pada perempuan itu!"

"Baekhyun? Hera? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Baekbeom oppa!" Gadis SMP itu segera berlari ke arah kakak sulungnya, mengadu tentu saja. Baekhyun lantas terduduk diam dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Sesekali ia akan memanjangkan lehernya mencoba menguping pembicara dua orang disana yang saling berbisik (tepatnya hanya Hera yang berbisik di telinga Baekbeom).

Wajah Baekbeom seketika berubah. Matanya menatap adik lelakinya tajam, seolah menghakimi. Padahal niatnya pulang ke kampung halaman karena rindu suasana rumah, namun justru ia malah melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Baekhyun_"

"Iya, iya. Aku tau! Jangan ceramahi aku! Dasar! Aku memang bukan contoh kakak yang baik!"

Lelaki muda itu melangkah dengan kaki menghentak dan mulut yang mengerucut imut. Kedua saudaranya menatap bengong kelakuan Baekhyun yang merajuk melebihi seorang perempuan itu.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Baekbeom heran.

"Oppa seperti tidak biasa saja. Suaminya, Park Chanyeol. Dia tidak terima jika suaminya dipasangkan dengan perempuan lain."

Pernyataan Hera tersebut membuat Baekbeom semakin mengangakan mulutnya lebar. Suami?! Suami katanya?! Sejak kapan adik kecilnya yang gemar bermain robot-robotan dan berkelahi menyukai seorang lelaki? Apakah ia terlalu lama bertapa di Seoul hingga tidak tau perkembangan adik-adiknya? Ah... Dia sudah gila.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap malas temannya yang bertingkah seperti orang aneh. Sejak tadi, anak itu terus-terusan meminum Ponari Sweet dengan senyuman mengembang. Ini sudah botol kelima omong-omong. Namun, detik selanjutnya ia akan merengut saat melihat 'ayo, coba lagi!' dibalik tutup botol tersebut.

Terus berulang-ulang seperti itu hingga Kyungsoo fikir, sebentar lagi perut Baekhyun akan gembung seperti balon.

"Aissssh! Kenapa tidak ketemu juga?!"

"Yak! Jangan berteriak begitu! Jelas saja tidak ketemu, kau fikir itu hal mudah?" Omel Kyungsoo. Merasa jenuh karena Baekhyun tak pernah mendengar nasehatnya untuk berhenti mengkonsumsi Ponari Sweet lagi.

"Hiks... Padahal... Ini adalah tutup botol yang ke tiga ratus dua sejak sebulan lalu! Dan tidak pernah sekalipun aku menjumpainya!"

Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat bak telur puyuh mendengar jumlah yang disebut Baekhyun. tiga ratus dua katanya?! Tiga ratus... Astaga!

"Baek... Semua itu, kau yang meminumnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Hm? Err... Tidak semuanya. Aku pernah memaksa Hera meminum sepuluh botol, namun dia menyerah pada botol yang keenam, dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak mengkonsumsi itu lagi. Lalu, Baekbeom hyung dua botol, ayah satu, ibu setengah saja dan sisanya dibuang. Lalu sisanya ada yang ku minum dan ada yang kubuang. Hehehe."

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga. Tak menyangka Baekhyun memang seambisius ini ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

"Dan sekarang, aku berencana untuk meminum_ Yak! Kyungsoo, mau kemana?!"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyerahkan botol minuman itu, Kyungsoo telah terbirit lari meninggalkan sahabatnya yang aneh itu.

Baekhyun meratapi nasibnya seraya melihat prihatin tutup botol di tangannya. Minumannya tinggal satu kardus lagi (dia sudah membeli hampir empat kardus sejak bulan kemarin omong-omong). Baekhyun tidak tau, jikalau botol-botol di rumahnya tidak mendukungnya untuk bertemu Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan menyerah.

.

.

Chanyeol memijat ujung hidungnya kala mendengar penuturan panjang lebar manager tercintanya, Kim Suho. Sudah cukup pemotretan beserta syuting film baru membuatnya lelah dan jenuh bukan main. niatnya pulang ke apartemen ingin istirahat, justru di beri wejangan dari Suho mengenai undian sialan yang sudah hampir sebulan berlalu.

"Kau seharusnya senang! pemenang undian sudah ditemukan."

Kali ini Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tidak tersedak dengan roti yang baru saja dilahapnya. Buru-buru Suho memberinya air putih disertai tepukan dahsyat dipunggung sang aktor.

"Apa?! Tetapi sudah lewat sebulan kan?! Kenapa harus... Arghh! Sialan!"

"Sudahlah. Justru kau harusnya senang, PT Ponari Sweet mendapat banyak keuntungan karena undian itu dan_"

"Dan aku tidak peduli!"

"Dan kau otomatis akan mendapat aliran dana dari mereka! Ayolah! Semua hanya settingan demi menghilangkan rumor antara kau dan Minji saja."

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kakinya menghentak-hentak dilantai seperti anak kecil. Erangan-erangan kesal terdengar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Berdoa saja, semoga pemenangnya itu perempuan cantik!" Celetuk Suho yang dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari Chanyeol.

.

.

Mungkin Chanyeol harus berucap kasar sekarang, atau haruskah ia menghancurkan barang? Ia tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Kenapa? Kenapa harus begini?! Disaat ia terus bersikap baik, justru keinginannya tidak terwujud! Oke, baiklah... Chanyeol sedikit dramatis hari ini. Lelaki itu menatap datar dua orang asing dihadapannya yang dinobatkan sebagai calon pemenang.

"Jadi... Harabojji adalah fansku?" Tanyanya ragu pada seorang kakek tua didepannya.

"Apa? Panci? Kau menjual panci? Aku tidak ada uang untuk membelinya."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol akan mengumpati Suho sehabis sesi tanya jawab tidak penting ini. Ia tersenyum masam, mencoba berakting sebaik mungkin agar citranya tidak kotor. Menghadapi kakek tua yang sudah minim kemampuan mendengarnya memang lebih berat dibanding harus memakan dua piring kue beras pedas dengan ekstra cabai rawit bertaburan.

"Bukan panci, tetapi penggemar!" Ucap Chanyeol sok bersemangat. Mengabaikan tatapan geli dari beberapa kru yang turut menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Ha? Gambar? Kau menyuruhku menggambar? Anak muda... Aku sudah tua, mataku saja sudah rabun."

Chanyeol meremas celana jinsnya kuat, menahan geram yang sudah hampir mencapai batas normal. Ia tersenyum palsu-lagi- lalu melirik Suho yang sama sekali terlihat tidak peduli diujung ruangan sana. Pria itu justru sibuk bertelpon ria entah dengan siapa.

"Um... Begini, 'Harabojji. Apakah. Kau. Fansku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan mengeja tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Tiba-tiba meja digebrak dengan kuat, hingga semua yang ada disana tersentak dan kaget bukan main. Chanyeol bahkan hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah bilang! Aku tidak mau beli panci_"

"Fans, Harabojji, maksudku_"

"Tidak dengan kredit juga! Aku tidak mau kredit! Yak! Kalian semua!"

Kru yang semula terkikik lirih kini ikutan mematung saat kakek tersebut menunjuk ke arah mereka.

"I-Iya, Tuan?"

"Mana hadiahku?! Aku ingin penghangat ruangan! Kenapa kalian menemuiku dengan sales panci ini!?"

Tidak ada kata yang lebih sialan dari itu. Park Chanyeol, aktor papan atas, pria tampan abad 21, dikatakan sebagai 'sales panci'? Dimanakah letak keelitannya?!

BRAKKKK...

Meja kembali di gebrak, kali ini bukan si kakek tua, melainkan Chanyeol pelakunya.

"Dasar sial_adfhjkdfhjkl."

Bak pahlawan tak diundang, Suho berlari kencang lalu menutup mulut Chanyeol sebelum anak itu berucap kasar.

"tolong, di cut saja bagian ini." Ucapnya memohon pada kru yang bertugas disertai senyuman malaikatnya.

.

.

Pemenang undian tutup botol ditunda. Begitulah kira-kira keputusannya. Berhubung pemenang utama adalah seorang kakek tua (dan memiliki pendengaran tidak baik) yang berujung meminta ganti undiannya dengan pemanas ruangan. Lalu, pemenang kedua adalah seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh dua tahun yang sedang hamil tua. Chanyeol benar-benar merinding saat wanita itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Oppa'. Ditambah lagi dengan cubitan 'mesra' dipipinya yang dihadiahi oleh wanita hamil itu membuatnya benar-benar tidak mau jika dua orang itu sebagai pemenangnya. Bisa-bisa emosi Chanyeol akan tersulut terus menerus jika dihadapkan dengan pemenang seperti itu.

Pemuda tampan itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sesi tanya jawab tidak penting yang berakhir buruk (dikatai sebagai sales panci) membuatnya lelah secara fisik maupun mental.

Ponselnya berdering, ia menatap malas benda persegi panjang yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas nakas tempat tidurnya. Tangan panjangnya menjangkau ponsel pintar itu, namun segera beringsut duduk dengan semangat saat melihat nama pemanggil disana.

'Seo Minnie Calling'

"Halo?"

'Hey Chan... Kenapa bersemangat sekali?' Tanya si penelepon diiringi tawa gelinya.

Spontan Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"Tidak. Ada apa Minji-ya?"

'Um... Tidak. Aku hanya mau mengatakan jika besok aku ada pemotretan di Jepang dan baru bisa pulang tiga minggu lagi_'

"Kenapa tidak bilang?!" Sembur Chanyeol dengan mata melototnya. Untung saja Minji tidak bisa melihat ekspresi horror lelaki itu.

'Yak! Dengar dulu! ini tiba-tiba. Makanya, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu.'

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, mulutnya merengut, khas anak-anak sekali jika sedang merajuk.

"Bantuan apa?"

'Aku titip Ramram ya? dia tidak boleh dibawa.' Pinta Minji disertai aegyeo menggemaskannya.

Chanyeol sempat terlena dan hampir mengiyakan. Namun mengingat nama 'Ramram' membuatnya menahan omongannya untuk menyetujui permintaan gadis itu.

"Apa? Tidak! Minji-ya, aku tidak bisa merawat anak anjing!"

Terdengar dengungan kecewa disebelah sana.

'Chanyeolie~'

Chanyeol merutuki hari ini. Dasar hari sial! Umpatnya dalam hati. Kenapa hari ini semua orang menguji kesabarannya?

Desahan disertai anggukan menjadi keputusan akhirnya.

"Baiklah... Titip saja di apartemenku."

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan menendangi kerikil di depannya. Topi merah yang tadinya ia kenakan sengaja di jadikan sebagai kipas dadakan. Ia menatap lesu teman-teman sekolahnya yang begitu bersemangat berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, mengingat ini adalah jam pulangnya siswa.

"Baekhyun-ah! Ayolah! Dimana semangat masa mudamu?!"

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo, lama-lama kau jadi mirip guru Guy jika terus berucap kalimat itu!"

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya. Siapa itu guru Guy? Fikirnya. Maklum saja, dia tidak pernah nonton anime, jadi tidak tau siapa itu guru Guy.

"Baiklah, terserahmu. Hanya mengingatkan, jangan karena tutup botol kau jadi begini."

Baekhyun mendesah kasar. Ya, semua karena tutup botol itu. Jika saja tidak ada undian kencan dengan Park Chanyeol disana, Baekhyun pasti sudah move on dari aktor kebanggaan Korea itu. Uang jajannya pasti tidak terkuras habis demi membeli minuman isotonik yang rasanya sumpah tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata itu. Hah... Kenapa mau bertemu idola saja rasanya sesulit ini? Fikirnya.

"Andai ada jalan lain untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol, akan ku tempuh Soo! Akan ku tempuh!" Ucapnya lantang penuh dramatisir dan dibumbui dengan semangat masa muda.

Kyungsoo menatap Kikuk orang-orang yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Semua karena Baekhyun!

"Begini saja... Kau tau videomu yang di upload oleh Goo Ara kan? Kau bisa buat video seperti itu lagi. Siapa tau Chanyeol hyung akan menontonnya! Mungkin dia tertarik untuk menemuimu." Saran Kyungsoo asal, namun Baekhyun menganggap itu ide briliant. Pemuda kurus itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan menemui Ara yang berjalan sendirian. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas Kyungsoo melihat Ara begitu senang saat ini.

.

.

Hidup tidak semudah itu. Ya... Ide brilian Kyungsoo-coret- ternyata membuahkan hasil yang entah bisa dikatakan baik atau buruk. Baekhyun merekam segala keluh kesahnya tentang kejadian membeli minuman isotonik demi undian Chanyeol dan di upload oleh Ara ke internet. Hasilnya? Ada yang kasihan, mendukung, namun lebih banyak yang menghujat.

Video tersebut, lagi-lagi sampai pada manager Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa heboh bak orang gila. Ia terus mengulang-ulang video di detik ke 2 menit 31 detik.

'... Aku mencintai Chanyeol hyung. Bisakah kalian mengundangku saja untuk kencan dengan Chanyeol? Perutku sudah gembung karena terus-terusan meminum minuman isotonik itu!...'

"Hahahahahaha... Ini lebih lucu dari humor apapun!" Ucapnya heboh.

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dengan itu. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk memukuli Suho. Terlebih, ada anak anjing yang meminta di kasihani dalam pelukannya kini.

"Omong-omong, anjing itu milik siapa?" Tanya Suho bingung. Setahunya, Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang gemar dan pintar merawat binatang. Pernah sekali, anak itu ingin merawat ikan mas koki, belum sampai sehari, ikan tersebut sudah mati karena alasan, tidak diberi makan oleh majiikannya. Dari situlah, Suho tidak setuju jika Chanyeol memelihara apapun. Memangnya kau mau merawat binatang peliharaan orang lain?! Suho tidak mau di repotkan oleh permintaan Chanyeol itu.

"namanya Ramram, dia anjing milik Minji." Jawab Chanyeol santai. Lelaki itu sibuk berselca ria dengan Ramram. Namun, belum sempat ia mengunggah foto bersama si anak anjing, Suho lebih dulu merebut ponselnya.

"Kau gila?! Jika kau mengupload ini ke instagram, maka usai sudah semua! Seo Minji pernah mengupload foto anjing ini beberapa kali ke instagramnya! Jangan konyol!"

Ah! Kenapa Chanyeol sampai lupa. Ia merasa bodoh hari ini.

"Baiklah, aku hanya iseng. Ck! Sudahlah! Antarkan aku pulang!" Perintah Chanyeol bossy.

Suho hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, coba pinjam ponselmu."

Suho segera memberikan ponselnya ke tangan Chanyeol. Si pemuda jangkung merasa penasaran dengan 'bocah manis' yang Suho sebut sejak tadi.

Video berdurasi 5 menit itu sedikit banyaknya membuat pemuda itu tertarik. Ia melihat Baekhyun dengan mata menganalisis.

"Bagaimana? Imutkan dia?" Tanya Suho menggoda.

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol justru mengangguk dengan polosnya. Suho hampir saja terjengkang dari bangkunya sendiri saat melihat reaksi tersebut.

"Ku rasa, dia mirip Ramram." Ujar Chanyeol polos.

"Yak! Kenapa kau samakan dia dengan anak anjing?!"

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dipinggiran pantai seorang diri. Suasana sunyi membuatnya bisa bersantai sejenak dari kebisingan di rumahnya. Jika Baekbeom sudah pulang, terang saja rumah akan ramai. Paman, bibi, para sepupu beserta saudaranya yang lain akan berkunjung. Dan Baekhyun akan diabaikan. Jadi, ia memilih untuk duduk di pinggiran pantai saja.

Beberapa nelayan yang hendak melaut berlalu lalang di sekitar bibir pantai. Baekhyun memperhatikan mereka dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah udang bakar saus pedas manis yang tadi sengaja ia curi beberapa tusuk dari dapur sang ibu. Tetapi, kenikmatan itu hanya berlangsung sejenak karena setelahnya ia tersedak dengan tidak elitnya. Mungkin ibunya mengutuk di rumah sana karena makanannya telah dicuri. Sialnya, Baekhyun malah lupa bawa minum.

"UHHUkkk... UHHUkkkk.."

Mata Baekhyun memerah, tenggorokannya terasa sangat gatal. Ia berencana akan meminum air laut jika saja seorang nelayan tidak menyerahkan botol minumannya ke tangan Baekhyun. Tanpa fikir panjang, ia segera meneguk air putih itu dengan rakus.

"Ahh... Selamat. Terimakasih paman Lee!"

"Ck, Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan malam hari begini disini? Jika aku tidak ada mungkin kau sudah mati tersedak." Canda nelayan yang akrab disapa sebagai 'paman Lee' itu.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh garing. Namun tawanya terhenti saat melihat kemasan botol ditangannya.

'Ponari Sweet'

Tetapi... Kenapa rasanya seperti air putih biasa? Fikirnya.

"Paman, ini... Kenapa rasa air putih?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ah? Itu? Sebenarnya paman sudah membelinya sejak sebulan lalu. Karena botol air minum paman di bawa Seokhee ke sekolahnya, jadinya paman pakai itu saja untuk botol air minum."

Oh, air isi ulang ternyata. Baekhyun facepalm.

Ia mencoba melihat tutup botol tersebut dengan iseng. Siapa tahu saja kan? Ada undian yang bertuliskan, ' **Selamat! Anda memenangkan kencan dengan Park Chanyeol!'** Seperti yang ia baca saat ini.

Tunggu!

Baekhyun mengucek matanya lalu melihat lagi. Hey! Ini tidak mimpi kan?

"Paman! Coba baca ini!" Pekiknya.

Paman Lee mencoba membaca tulisan tersebut dengan suara keras.

"Selamat! Anda memenangkan kencan dengan Park Chanyeol! Ah... Ini? Sudah sebulan lalu paman baca. Tetapi rasanya tidak penting."

tidak penting katanya? Baekhyun sudah membeli berkardus-kardus Ponari Sweet dan tidak menemukan apapun. Sementara Paman Lee hanya membeli satu botol dan langsung menemukan undian ini! Dunia tidak adil kepada fanboy seperti Baekhyun!

"Paman, untukku saja ya botolnya? nanti akan ku ganti dengan botol minumku yang bagus!"

"Eh? Tapi itu sudah jelek, Baekhyun."

"Tidak! Maka dari itu, paman harus membawa botol minum yang bagus! Ne? Ne? Ne?"

Paman Lee meringis saat melihat aegyeo mematikan dari bocah manis didepannya. Pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan. Toh, ia hanyalah seorang ayah yang juga memiliki anak.

Loncatan penuh kegembiraan mengakhiri jumpa mereka malam itu. Baekhyun berselebrasi dengan menceburkan dirinya di air laut yang lumayan dingin. Ia pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyub. Namun itu tidak penting! Yang terpenting adalah, dia bisa bertemu Chanyeol! ini yang dikatakan dengan 'Dreams come true'.

.

.

Baekhyun memecahkan celengan ayamnya sampai tiga. Ia benar-benar niat untuk menemui Chanyeol di Seoul sepertinya. Senyum tak jua luntur dari paras manisnya. Tak menyadari jika Hera dan Baekbeom memperhatikannya dari daun pintu dengan alis mengernyit heran. Biasanya Baekhyun adalah tipikal pelit yang takkan mau memecahkan celengan kesayangannya demi apapun (terkecuali untuk Chanyeolnya).

"Baek? Kenapa kau memecahkannya?"

Anak itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kakak. Ia berlari dengan wajah penuh bahagia.

"Hyuuuungieee~" Pekiknya manja. Ia memeluk Baekbeom dengan erat.

"Ah, adikku yang cantik~" Ia memeluk Hera setelahnya.

Dua saudara Byun menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Seolah mengerti dengan raut kebingungan mereka, Baekhyun segera mengangkat tutup botol 'kesayangannya' disertai senyuman manisnya hingga gigi-giginya yang rapi terlihat.

"Aku memenangkan undian~ ! Yey! Aku akan bertemu Chanyeol!"

Pemuda manis itu berloncat-loncat heboh. Hera mengambil tutup botol tersebut dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi... Ini periodenya sampai 31 oktober, oppa." Celetuk bungsu Byun tanpa dosa.

"Lalu? Kenapa memang?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Ini sudah 2 november." Jawab Baekbeom dengan wajah datar.

Senyuman yang semula bersinar-sinar seketika meredup. Suara benda jatuh dilantai semakin mendramatisir keadaan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, alisnya tertaut. Ia baru menyedari kebodohannya yang lupa tanggal. Astaga!

"Jadi... Aku telat? Hiks... Huwaaaaaaa! Eomma~"

Dua Byun bersaudara yang lain sama-sama langsung menutup telinga mereka saat mendengar pekikan dahsyat itu.

.

.

"pffhtt... Huahahahaha..."

"Apanya yang lucu Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho malas. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil melalui kaca spion.

"Eoh? Tidak ada. Video ini lucu sekali." Ujarnya seraya menunjukkan video-video Byun Baekhyun di youtube.

Suho rasa otak Chanyeol sedikit rusak hari ini. Kenapa dia baru menyadari jika video itu lucu?

"Aku rasa, tertawamu sudah kadaluwarsa Yeol. It video lama." Celetuk Suho datar.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya asal. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya. Selanjutnya, pemuda itu memilih untuk memanjakan Ramram dipangkuannya.

"Omong-omong, masa undian kencan itu sudah berakhir kan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah sumringah.

Ah, jadi karena itu dia senang? Suho baru mengerti sekarang. Manager berwajah malaikat itu hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

"Tetapi, ya... Tunggu saja berita selanjutnya." Ujarnya tersenyum misterius.

"Ha? Berita apa? Ck! Aku tidak peduli! Yang penting sudah berakhir. Hihi, Ramramie~ aku senang."

Suho hampir saja membanting stirnya saat mendengar aegyeo menjijikkan Chanyeol. Astaga! Jika saja orang-orang di luar sana mengetahui sifat asli Chanyeol, apakah mereka masih mengelu-elukan lelaki ini?

.

.

Kyungsoo meringis saat melihat kondisi mengenaskan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya kurus disertai kantung mata yang menghitam. Semalam Hera meneleponnya untuk datang dikarenakan Baekhyun tidak mau keluar kamar sudah dua hari. Akhirnya dengan bujuk rayu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mau menampakkan wujudnya juga.

Diam-diam, pemuda itu mencuri tutup botol Baekhyun dan ia simpa dalam saku jaket olahraganya.

'Semua karena benda ini!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Ia merasa prihatin dengan kondisi Baekhyun. Siapa yang tidak kecewa? Sudah berjuang untuk membeli minuman itu dengan mencari kerang setiap hari. Meminumnya dengan kesungguhan hati sampai perut menggembung. Lalu saat tak terduga ia telah menemukan tutup botol incarannya, masa periode undian ternyata sudah kadaluwarsa.

Kyungsoo memang membenci sifat menyebalkan Baekhyun, tetapi ia menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Jadi, Kyungsoo akan berusaha untuk membuat Baekhyun merasakan indahnya dunia. Oke... Mimpi Kyungsoo memang mulia sekali kan? (emoticon Senyum)

"Baek! Kau tenang saja! kau pasti akan bertemu Chanyeol!"

Seolah tak tertarik sama sekali, Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo tak minat.

"Sudahlah. Jangan ingatkan aku pada hal itu lagi. Aku mual membayangkan minum minuman isotonik itu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh polos. Ia tersenyum licik saat Baekhyun tak melihatnya.

.

.

Pihak agensi seolah mendapat angin segar saat menerima surat terakhir dari pemenang undian. Hampir saja program acara mereka dibatalkan karena tidak adanya pemenang yang sesuai. Apalagi masa periode undian telah berakhir. Namun, sebuah surat membuat mereka bergembira hati. Surat tersebut berasal dari daerah Jeju. Isinya berupa tutup botol ponari sweet, beserta alamat lengkap si pemenang. tak lupa, pemenang menyertakan foto dirinya yang ternyata masih muda dan memakai pakaian seragam sekolah.

"Aku tidak mau! Tanggalnya sudah lewat dari periode yang ditentukan! Pokoknya program ini harus dibatalkan!"

Chanyeol mengamuk sore itu saat tiba dikantor CEO. Ia bahkan sampai menggebrak meja karena sangking emosinya. Berulang kali Suho mencoba menenangkan, namun Chanyeol seperti tak mendengarkan sama sekali.

"Duduklah Chanyeol, kami bisa jelaskan_"

"Jelaskan apa?! Aku tidak mau mengikuti program dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal. Kemarin pemenangnya kakek tua dan ibu hamil, sekarang siapa lagi?!"

"Makanya duduk dulu!" Bentak Siwon selaku CEO.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol jinak juga. Ia duduk di sofa dengan wajah merengutnya.

"Hah... Begini. Kali ini, pemenangnya adalah seorang siswa SMA. Wajanya manis dan kau tidak akan menyesal pernah ikut program reallity show ini." terang Siwon. Ia menyuruh Suho untuk menyerahkan amplop coklat berukuran sedang. Chanyeol merampasnya dengan kasar lalu membaca biodata tidak penting-menurutnya- dari si pemenang.

Namun, matanya seolah terpaku pada sebuah foto disana.

"I-ini..."

.

.

Mereka mengatakan di Jeju. Dalam bayangannya, Jeju adalah Jeju yang sering ia kunjungi. Bukannya daerah pedesaan yang masih sangat amat asri begini. Ia sedikit kewalahan saat orang-orang desa mengerubungi mobilnya. Dibantu oleh Suho, akhirnya ia berhasil meloloskan diri dan berhasil sampai di rumah si pemenang utama.

"Oh! Chanyeol Hyung?! Ini benar kau kan? Kyaaa! Aku Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Bocah itu semangat. Ia menjabat tangan Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan. Selanjutnya ada seorang gadis SMP (sebut saja Hera) yang memeluknya tak tau malu. Chanyeol merasa risih bukan main.

"Astaga! Tampan sekali! Jadi ini yang Baekhyun suka itu?" Ucap nyonya Byun. Ia memegang wajah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tentu saja tersenyum sungkan.

"Jadi Tuan, nyonya... Dimana anak anda?" Tanya Suho mulai bosan. Sedari tadi mereka hanya duduk dan menjadi pusat perhatian saja.

"Ah benar! Kyungsoo, panggilkan Baekhyun ya? Dia ada di pinggir pantai!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias lalu berlari sampai lupa mengenakan alas kakinya.

Sementara itu dilain tempat...

Baekhyun tidak habis fikir. Mengapa ibunya tega memerintahkannya untuk mencari kerang sementara Hera tenang-tenang saja di rumah?! Tidak adil! Fikirnya. Ia tau jika dirinya memang paling rakus jika sudah menyangkut kerang. Tetapi ayolah... Kulitnya bisa mengitam jika terus-terusan berjemur dipinggir pantai seperti ini.

"Aigoo... Lelahnya." Gumamnya seraya memijat pundaknya pelan.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Ia menatap Kyungsoo kebingungan. Anak itu terlihat begitu serius sampai tidak memakai sandalnya.

"Apa? Kau ingin membujukku agar semangat lagi kan? Yak! Kenapa menarik tanganku?!"

"Cepat pulang! I-ibumu... Ibumu..."

Mendadak Baekhyun merasakan perasaan gundah. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eomma? Ada apa dengan eomma?"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah sedihnya. Ia memang berbakat sekali dalam hal akting.

"Ayo pulang dulu."

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan ibunya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru. Ia ingin segera sampai rumah. Walau cerewet, ibunya adalah hal paling berharga baginya.

Ia semakin ketakutan saat melihat orang-orang kampung berkumpul di rumahnya. Air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Eomma!" Teriaknya. Ia terduduk di atas tanah. Orang-orang menatapnya heran. Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan lalu menangis sesengukan. Ia tak menyangka ibunya akan pergi meninggalkan mereka dan_

"Baekhyun? Hey... Jangan menangis, hm?"

'K-kenapa aku mendengar suara Chanyeol hyung?' tanyanya membatin. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencoba menarik telapak tangannya. Merasa kesal, Baekhyun segera menatap nyalang orang itu tetapi...

Waktu rasanya berhenti. Dua orang itu saling menatap sangat lama. Baekhyun merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Mengapa ada Chanyeol di depannya? Tersenyum tampan pula.

Kru reallity Show merekam kejadian ini dengan antusias. Namun panik saat melihat Baekhyun pingsan di pelukan Chanyeol.

Oke, sedikit menerangkan kejadiannya. Byun Baekhyun jatuh pingsan tepat setelah Chanyeol mencium pipinya. CHANYEOL. MENCIUM. PIPI. BAEKHYUN!

"Kau manis." bisik Chanyeol setelahnya.

Keadaan yang semula dipenuhi bunga imajiner, berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Baekhyun berharap ini bukanlah mimpi!

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nyaaww... Aku gak nyangka respon kalian bagus-bagus sama FF ini, XD . Maaf ya? Targetnya sih kemaren, aku bakal update setelah seminggu FF ini publish. But... Berhubung tugas menggunung, jadinya gagal. Aku sibuk banget dua minggu kemarin. Presentasi, tugas, mini riset, dan bla...bla... Au ah gelap!**

 **Ada yang penasaran gimana selanjutnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam reallity show nya nanti? Ayo, ikuti terus cerita ini! bakal banyak humor dan fluff nantinya.**

 **Yang bilang aku make cast kebanyakan dari aktor/aktris, aku sengaja. Dan kenapa ada Hera? aku sengaja mau buat dia jadi adeknya Baekhyun, Hehe. Oh iya, yg penasaran dgn wajah Seo Minji, bakal aku upload fotonya di FB aku (Rizki Zelinskaya), supaya kalian mudah bayanginnya.**

 **Sekian... Review jusseyo?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ige mwoya?

**Title : Love Lottery**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other cast : Kim Joonmyeon (Suho), Do Kyungsoo, Seo Minji and other cst temukan sendiri.**

 **Genre : Romantic, Comedy**

 **Rate : M (Masih T )**

 **Disclaimer : Seluruh cast milik agensi mereka. Cerita murni dari isi kepala saya.**

 **Warning! YAOI! Cerita aneh. DLDR. TYPO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BGM : Davichi - My Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho berjalan mondar-mandir bak setrika rusak semenjak pingsannya Baekhyun. Berulang kali pula matanya melotot kepada si pelaku yang membuat klien mereka pingsan mendadak. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol? Lelaki tinggi itu bukannya ikut panik malah asyik bercermin seraya merapikan rambutnya. Senyuman yang kata Suho sok tampan milik lelaki itu terus terulas sejak tadi di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?!" Sentakan mendadak itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terlonjak dari acara bercerminnya.

"Hanya pipi hyung. Dia saja yang terlalu lemah. Masih dicium, bagaimana jika..."

"Jika apa? Jangan berani macam-macam kau bocah!" Ujar Suho dengan mata memicing curiga saat melihat senyuman misterius Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, lupakan. Sekarang, apakah anak itu sudah sadar?"

"Sepertinya belum_"

"Chanyeol-ssi, Suho-ssi. Baekhyun-ssi sudah sadar." potong seorang kru yang menyelonong masuk tanpa permisi. Baik Suho maupun Chanyeol saling pandang seolah bertelepati. Tanpa banyak kata, mereka segera berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun berada.

'huhuhu... Dasar Kyungsoo sialan! Aku kira ibu, hiks... M-meninggal."

"Apa?! Kau ingin ibu mati eoh?! Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Baekhyun mencoba menghindari pukulan sang ibu. Ia menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan berujar sakit berulang kali. Tak menyadari jika Chanyeol berada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman palsu andalannya.

"Permisi, kau sudah sadar Baekhyun-ssi?"

Bak gerakan berlebihan di drama, Baekhyun meoleh dengan gerakan slow motion menatap sang idola. Ia mengira yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Tetapi, mengapa Chanyeol benar ada di depan matanya? Tunggu?! Hey! Kenapa jarak waja mereka begitu dekat?

"C-C-C-C-Chan-Chanyeol!"

Oh sial! Salah apa Chanyeol di masa lalu hingga mendapati fans seperti ini? Sudah mendengar suara supersonik, disembur liur pula wajahnya. Lelaki iti facepalm sejenak, tak lama ia pun tersenyum kembali. Ia mengacak surai Baekhyun sok akrab. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin balas dendam agar Baekhyun sadar jika suaranya serta liurnya itu tidak enak di dengar dan dicium. Oke, lupakan saja.

"Aigoo, kau imut sekali."

Blusshhh... Kalian bisa katakan Baekhyun berlebihan tetapi, siapa coba yang tidak memerah saat idolamu mengatakan kau imut? Astaga! Chanyeol memang pinta sekali membuat orang lain jantungan. Sudah tampan, tinggi, romantis lagi. Ha! Padahal semua hanya tipuan semata. Tolong jangan ditiru ya?!

"I-itu. Kenapa Chanyeol hyung ada disini? Aku kan tidak memenangkan apapun." Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Jemarinya memainkan selimut untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum kecil saat menyadari Chanyeol duduk di atas ranjangnya, didepannya. Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Aku yang mengirimnya Baek, aku meminta tolong pada mereka karena aku kasihan padamu." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya heboh.

Air mata imajiner langsung turun dari mata sipit Baekhyun. Ia segera menarik sahabat pendeknya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan aksi drama pun terjadi. Hera menatap mereka dengan malas dari daun pintu.

"Ehm... Bisakah kita membicarakan perihal kemenanganmu saja? Acara itu akan segera dimulai syutingnya. Jika boleh sih mulai kau sampai di Seoul." Potong Suho, mengabaikan acara berpelukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, aku akan ke Seoul?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Anggukan Chanyeol, Suho serta Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun berteriak heboh. Tetapi sayang, rasa senang itu pupus saat suara sang ibu menginterupsi.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Eh? Tetapi eomma_"

"Kau harus sekolah Baekhyun! Satu bulan bukan sebentar!"

"Tapi_"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!" Sentak Nyonya Byun murka. Begitulah dia, jika sudah bilang iya pasti harus iya, begitupula sebaliknya. Sifat keras kepala Baekhyun adalah turunan darinya. Kecuali, di berikan bujuk rayu, itupun sesuai dengan moodnya.

Bibir Baekhyun mencibik ke bawah. tangisannya siap meledak namun Chanyeol segera menutup mulut anak itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Nyonya, kami akan meminta izin pada sekolahnya. Laigpula jika anak nyonya ikut acara ini, dia bisa terkenal. Dan tenang saja, kami akan mencari guru privat untuknya selama satu bulan. Jadi, Baekhyun akan tetap belajar." Ucap Suho dengan sejuta rayuan mautnya. Ayolah, jika Baekhyun tidak jadi ikut, maka program acara akan batal dan mereka akan rugi besar. Itu masalah besar!

Nyonya Byun tampak berfikir sejenak. Ia berulang kali melihat melas Baekhyun. Sejujurnya ia hanya khawatir. Anaknya yang satu itu sangat manja walaupun dia seorang lelaki. Pula, Baekhyun tak pernah pergi jauh tanpa ada orang tua disisinya. Sang putra sulung memeluk bahunya seolah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Baekbeom merasa kasihan melihat adiknya itu. Ia begitu menyukai Chanyeol sampai segila ini. Tidak ada salahnya kan memberinya kebahagiaan?

"Izinkan saja eomma, lagipula aku kan bekerja di Seoul. Jika ada masalah, aku bisa membantunya." Tutur Baekbeom.

Desahan kasar disertai gumaman 'Ya' menjadi akhir obrolan menegangkan tadi. Nyonya Byun menyetujui hal itu.

"Jangan lupa makan dan jangan nakal. Hanya itu yang ibu minta. Seoul adalah kota besar. tetap berada di bawah pengawasan mereka. Mengerti?"

"iya! Aku janji eomma." Jawab Baekhyun dengan semangat penuh hingga gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat.

Chanyeol memperhatikan interaksi ibu dan anak itu dengan raut wajah datar. Ia melirik Suho memberi isyarat bahwa mereka tak bisa berlama-lama disana.

"Ah, bisakah Baekhyun-ssi segera berkemas? Penerbangan dua jam lagi. Kita harus check-in sebelum keberangkatan." Tegur Suho sopan.

Tanpa mengiyakan lebih dulu, Baekhyun segera mengambil koper hitam pemberian Baekbeom lalu mengisinya dengan pakaian serta barang-barang yang ia butuhkan. Diiringi nyanyian merdu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang melihatnya. Anak itu tersenyum malu lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

'Dasar bocah aneh.' celutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Jeju ke Seoul memakan waktu sekitar dua jam empat puluh lima menit. Baekhyun tampak lelah di bangku mobil van Chanyeol. Selain karena mabuk darat, anak itu sepertinya tidak hyperaktif karena terlalu kenyang makan di pesawat tadi. Chanyeol sampai berujar 'rakus' saat Baekhyun makan dengan beringas. Tidak pernah makan enak ya begitu jadinya, fikir Chanyeol.

Malam hari yang begitu indah, kota Seoul begitu terang oleh lampu-lampu jalan serta gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang. Suara bising kendaraan menjadi musik pengiring perjalanan mereka. Suho sibuk dengan I-pad di tangannya, ia tengah mengatur schedulle Chanyeol omong-omong. Sementara si aktor sendiri terlihat asyik bermain ponsel pintar, berkirim chat dengan cinta pertama sepertinya.

 **Minji_Seo** : apakah Ramram Baik?

 **Real_Pcy** : Tentu saja, aku sudah merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati :DD

Minji_Seo : Benarkah? Terimakasih Chanyeolie. Sepertinya aku akan menambah hariku disini :CC

"Apa?! Jadi aku harus menjaga anak anjing itu lagi?!" Teriak Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Baekhyun sampai terlonjak dari acara mengantuknya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol hyung?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki disebelahnya itu bingung. Hey, kenapa suara Chanyeol tidak bersahabat sekali?

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu ikut mengeluarkan ponsel pintar miliknya. Diam-diam Chanyeol melirik anak itu disela-sela kegiatannya berbalas chat dengan Minji.

"Ternyata orang kampung punya ponsel juga ya?" Ejeknya.

"Aku memang orang kampung, hyung. Tetapi aku tidak kampungan." Balas Baekhyun santai.

Suasana hening sejenak. Anak itu menggaruk tengkuknya saat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tajam. Senyuman polosnya menjadi senjata andalan agar suasana tegang itu menghilang.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Ommo! Gedungnya tinggi sekali!" Ucap Baekhyun heboh, mencoba mengalihkan suasana.

Chanyeol mendengus melihat tingkah bocah aneh disebelahnya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun malah asyik melihat gedung-gedung maupun jalanan. Bahkan Baekhyun membuka jendela mobil lalu berteriak disana.

"Aku tidak percaya aku di Seoul bersama Park Chanyeol! Hahahaha!"

"Yak! Masukkan kepalamu! Berbahaya!" Pekikan mengerikan Chanyeol bukannya membuat Baekhyun takut, justru anak itu tertawa semakin keras. Suho hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Entahlah, apakah mereka bisa tinggal satu rumah atau tidak, siapa yang tau?

.

.

"Hyung! Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan orang asing yangg belum kita kenal masuk ke dalam wilayah privasiku?! Bagaimana jika dia mencuri? Bagaimana jika dia mengataiku yang tidak-tidak pada media?"

"Tentang apa? Kau yang suka tidur telanjang? Aku yang suka mengigau aneh? Sudahlah. Tidak ada tempat lain yang aman untuknya. Ada banyak Sasaeng fansmu yang pastinya iri dengan kemenangan Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Lagipula, kalian sesama lelaki kan?" Terang Suho santai.

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam di bangku apartemen Chanyeol. Ia mengelus Ramram yang duduk di pangkuannya. Kecurigaan Chanyeol kepadanya membuat Baekhyun sedih. Ia hanya mengintip dua lelaki di depannya yang sedang beradu argumen dari balik poninya.

"Dia aman dan aku tidak! Hyung? Bawa saja dia ke rumahmu." Putus Chanyeol seenaknya.

Suho hampir saja menyemburkan air mineral yang baru diminumnya.

"Apa? ini acaramu! Lagipula, istriku Yixing takkan mengizinkannya. Kau tau kan dia cerewet sekali? Bisa-bisa Baekhyun gantung diri jika tinggal di rumah kami."

Chanyeol memijat lehernya yang terasa sakit. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang tampak diam saja.

"Batalkan saja acaranya." Ucapnya dingin.

"APA?! Kau gila? Nanti Siwon sajangnim marah bagaimana?!" Pekik Suho heboh.

"Lalu apa? Anak ini_"

"Aku pulang saja." Ucap Baekhyun merajuk. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Chanyeol. Pandangan kecewa langsung menusuk mata Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Pertama kau kira aku ini akan mencuri, lalu penggosip, kalian terus berdebat. Jika aku ini beban, lebih baik ganti saja hadiahnya dengan uang!"

"Ha? Kapan aku bilang begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol linglung.

"Pokoknya intinya begitu kan? Chanyeol hyung ternyata orang yang seperti ini ya?"

Senyuman licik Baekhyun seakan menjadi pertanda buruk bagi Chanyeol. Bisa saja kan anak itu menyebar gosip lalu citranya akan hancur?

"Tidak! M-maksudku... Ehm, kau tinggal disini saja. Mengerti?"

"Loh, bukannya tadi kau bilang_"

"Diamlah Suho hyung! Antarkan saja anak ini ke kamarnya. Aku mengantuk! Mau tidur!"

Suho menatap Baekhyun tidak enak hati. Ia mengedikkan bahunya asal.

"Maaf ya? Dia memang begitu, mungkin karena lelah." Ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak masalah hyung. Ah, kopernya biar aku saja yang bawa."

"Baiklah, ayo ku antar ke kamarmu."

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun di rumah Chanyeol. Wajah anak itu tampak begitu sumringah ketika bangun pagi. Ia sengaja bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Nasi goreng kimchi dan juga segelas teh hangat adalah menu yang ia pilih. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang makan masakannya dengan ogah-ogahan, namun matanya berbinar pada suapan kedua.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Ini... Wah! Kau bisa menjadi tukang masak. Ternyata kau berguna juga." Ujar Chanyeol. Selanjutnya lelaki itu melanjutkan makannya dengan terburu-buru.

"T-tukang masak? Kenapa tidak jadi istrimu saja bilang?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung saat mendengar gumaman ngelantur Baekhyun.

"Ah? Tidak kok! Oh iya, Kapan syutingnya dimulai?"

"Sepertinya besok. Hari ini aku ada syuting mini drama." Ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?! Boleh ya hyung? Ya? Ya?"

Duh, tatapan puppy itu lagi. Chanyeol jadi takut jika menidakkan keinginan Baekhyun kan? Terbuat dari apa sih anak di depannya itu?

"Ya, asal kau jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh, mengerti?"

"Yey! Mengerti! Terimakasih Hyung!"

Chanyeol fikir Baekhyun itu memiliki kepribadian ganda. Lelaki muda itu bisa bersemangat, bisa merajuk tidak jelas, lalu bisa bertingkah sangat cengeng secara mendadak. Ia mendengus melihat tingkah kelewat semangat Baekhyun. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum begitu mengerikan, seringai tersemat di bibirnya yang seksi.

'Senang ya? Lihat saja nanti.'

.

.

Beberapa kru drama Chanyeol telah memegang peralatan masing-masing. Baekhyun duduk di dekat Suho untuk memantau Chanyeol dari jauh. Lelaki itu sudah memakai setelah untuk syutingnya. Sebuah hodie putih, celana jins hitam serta tas gitar. Rambut yang biasa di tata hair up itu sengaja di buat hair down, membuat lelaki itu dua kali lipat lebih muda. Baekhyun beberapa kali mengambil selca untuk di upload ke Instagramnya.

"Omong-omong Suho hyung, ini drama baru Chanyeol hyung ya? Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Hanya sebuah mini drama sebenarnya. Jangan dibocorkan dulu, arratji?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, ia kembali melihat Chanyeol yang telah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aktingnya. Kehadiran seorang Aktris yang dikenalnya membuat kecemburuan Baekhyun naik.

"Itu Sulli kan? Kenapa dia harus beradu akting dengan perempuan itu?" Gumam Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Aku juga tidak suka dia, apalagi semenjak skandal foto telanjangnya itu." Sambung Suho santai seraya menyedot Ice bubblenya.

"Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi, Sulli-ssi, ini adalah adegan ciuman. Lakukan dengan penuh perasaan dan jangan gugup. Action!" Teriakan sutradara Cho melalui pengeras suara membuat Baekhyun segera mengalihkan atensinya lagi ke Chanyeol. Ciuman. Kata itu membuatnya meradang bukan main. Apalagi ketika kedua aktor dan aktris itu saling memandang dengan dalam. Itu bukan apa-apa. Saat Chanyeol mulai menarik kepala Sulli mendekat dan bibir mereka bersentuhan, saat itulah Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi menahan emosinya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Suasana hening sejenak. Seluruh orang yang ada disana terdiam tanpa kata melihat Baekhyun. Suho tersenyum tidak enak lalu membungkuk meminta maaf, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum remeh.

"Siapa anak itu?! Keluarkan dia dari tempat ini! Dasar pengganggu!"

"A-aku minta maaf sutradara Cho, anak ini datang bersamaku. Baiklah, kami permisi." Ujar Suho lagi. Ia segera menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun menjauh, tanpa mendengar protes anak itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Aku akan membunuh Choi Sulli!"

Suara teriakan itu semakin lama kian mengecil. Chanyeol masih memperhatikan bagaimana Suho berusaha menjinakkan Baekhyun yang bertingkah begitu beringas.

"Itu siapa Oppa?" Tanya Sulli bingung.

"Hanya fans aneh." Jawab Chanyeol tak minat sama sekali. Jika syuting mini dramanya saja bisa dihancurkan begini, bagaimana besok yang notabene Baekhyun lah si pemeran utama dalam acara itu? Astaga, sepertinya Chanyeol hampir terkena darah tinggi.

.

.

Mungkin jika dikatakan anak perempuan makhluk paling sensitif itu adalah benar. Tetapi masih ada satu jenis lelaki sensitif yang menangis hanya karena adegan ciuman seorang aktor yang ia sukai.

"Itu hanya akting Baek.' Ucap Kyungsoo di seberang sana mencoba menenangkan.

"Tetapi bibir mereka saling bersentuhan! Bahkan mereka saling menghisap bibir satu sama lain!" Pekik Baekhyun disela isak tangisnya yang mengerikan.

Ada jeda lama sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

"Bahasamu Baek. Sudahlah. Kau menghubungiku pukul satu malam hanya untuk curhat masalah seperti ini lagi? Tidurlah, besok kau syuting kan?'

"Aku tidak selera lagi."

'Yasudah. Terserahmu. Dasar manja!"

PIIIPPP...

"Huwee... Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak peduli padaku."

BRAKKK...

Tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak saat suara bantingan pintu kamarnya terdengar menggema. Baekhyun menatap di pelaku yang mendorong pintu dengan kasar. Siapa lagi jika bukan si pemilik apartemen, Chanyeol.

"Kau berisik! Aku mau tidur!" Sentaknya dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Maafkan aku. Hyung tidur saja sana." Ucap Baekhyun melemah.

"Dan kau terus menangis. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau terus menangis?"

Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam selimutnya lalu membuat gestur mengibaskan tangannya.

"Woah! Kau mengusirku padahal ini rumahku! Woah, daebak! Kau daebak sekali!"

Chanyeol segera meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun lalu kembali ke kamarnya disertai dumelan kekesalannya. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Ia baru menyadari ini. Kenapa Chanyeol bertingkah begitu menyebalkan dan kasar sekali saat bicara? Padahal yang ia tau, Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang humoris, hangat, baik hati dan juga ramah sekali, plusnya adalah murah senyum. Tetapi apa yang ia lihat?

"Mungkin Chanyeol hyung sedang kelelahan saja. Ya, pasti begitu kan?"

.

.

Syuting perdana acara '30 days Dating with my fans' dimulai hari ini. Dengan pertimbangan banyak, nama acara diganti akibat PD yang berganti. Baiklah, tidak penting untuk di bahas. Baekhyun sedang di rias oleh seorang coordi noona. Ia memakai setelan kaos bergaris kuning cokelat serta celana denim hitam selutut.

"Jadi nanti, lakukan saja sesuai hatimu. Ajak Chanyeol mengobrol dan ya, seperti acara reallity show yang lain. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar arahan dari seorang tim pelaksana acara. Mata sipitnya hanya melihat dengan penuh binar wajah tampan Chanyeol. Seketika amarahnya karena kecemburuan semalam menguap begitu saja. Rambutnya berwarna ash grey dengan model comma hair sangat cocok untuk lelaki tinggi itu. Sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun melemparkan senyuman manis dan langsung dihadiahi senyuman tampan dari Chanyeol.

'Astaga! Dugaanku benar! Chanyeol hyung hanya lelah semalam, makanya bertingkah aneh.' batin Baekhyun senang.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja dengan acara makan siang bersama, okay? Semua bersiap."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Di atas meja telah tertata berbagai makanan enak. Mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat cupcake dan juga ice cream yang memang dibuat untuk dessert. Namun saat melihat deretan garpu dan juga pisau dengan berbagai ukuran di sisi kanan dan kiri piring makanan pembuka membuatnya pusing bukan main.

"Baiklah, lakukan senatural mungkin. ACTION!"

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lembut lalu mulai berdehem ringan untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun dari acara bengongnya. Hal itu berhasil. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan senyuman yang entah mengapa terasa ganjil di mata Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah salad udang dengan kubis ungu. Kau tidak alergi kan?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati dengan mimik wajah khawatir.

"Eoh?! Tidak! Aku suka makanan laut kok. Hanya saja... Aku rasa terlalu banyak garpu dan pisau disini." Ujarnya begitu polos.

Seluruh kru tertawa terbahak melihat kepolosan Baekhyun yang begitu lucu. Tetapi, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu justru merapatkan giginya dengan tangan menggenggam erat pisau yang dipegangnya. Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya. Ia segera berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, tepatnya berdiri di belakang pemuda itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat Chanyeol membungkuk di belakangnya. Nafas hangat Chanyeol mengenai telinganya. Wajah gugup Baekhyun segera di abadikan kamera. Kulit putihnya segera merona sesaat kedua tangan Chanyeol menyentuh kedua tangannya.

"Baik, aku akan mengajarimu. Pertama, lihat susunan garpu dan pisau ini. Kau harus mengambilnya dari urutan terluar. Lalu, pisau di sebelah kanan dan garpu sebelah kiri, lalu... Hap, kau harus memasukkan makanannya ke mulutmu."

Baekhyun mengunyah makanan yang baru saja di suap tangannya (atas bantuan Chanyeol) dengan wajah gugup bukan main. Atas isyarat dari tim pelaksana acara, Chanyeol segera diminta duduk kembali ke bangkunya.

"Omong-omong soal udang, kau berasal dari Jeju ya? Disana banyak hasil ikan laut kan?"

"Hm? Ya. Aku bahkan terlalu sering memakannya sejak kecil. Ibu selalu memasak ikan. Padahal aku suka daging sapi! Ups... Hehe, aku bicara terlalu banyak ya?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya ringan. Mulut cerewetnya memang susah untuk di rem jika sudah bicara. Ia hanya takut salah bicara karena ini acara live. Bahaya jika salah bicara kan?

Chanyeol tertawa sejenak melihat kecerewetan Baekhyun. Walau semua itu hanya kepura-puraan semata, namun entah mengapa semua tampak natural di mata Baekhyun. Seolah tertular, anak itu juga ikut tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Baiklah, lain kali kita akan membuat barbeque untukmu."

"Benarkah?! Woah! Chanyeol hyung memang baik sekali ya?"

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut dengan obrolan-obrolan singkat. Ketegangan Baekhyun mulai lenyap begitu saja. Tadinya ia begitu gugup di pandangi banyak kru yang ada disana. Namun Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya merasa jika hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol di tempat itu. Walau ia tak tau, semua hanyalah omongan manis Chanyeol semata demi menaikkan rating acara. Suho hanya bisa menatap datar kelakuan Chanyeol dari jauh.

.

.

"Huh, lelah sekali!" Keluh Baekhyun sesampainya di apartemen Chanyeol. Ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu Chanyeol tanpa peduli jika si pemilik rumah menatapnya sinis.

"Baru begitu saja sudah lelah. Dasar payah!"

"Ternyata hyung selalu mengerjakan semua ini ya? Hyung hebat sekali!" Gumam Baekhyun dengan mata setengah terpejam. Chanyeol mencibir pelan lalu menendang bokong anak itu keras hingga yang bertubuh lebih pendek mengaduh pelan.

"Dasar banyak omong. Cepat ambil minumku, aku haus." perintah Chanyeol bossy.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lumayan lama dengan alis tertaut bingung. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang kembali menyebalkan.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung tiba-tiba aneh lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh keheranan.

"Aku? Aku aneh? Kau yang aneh, dasar bocah!"

Baekhyun masih meneliti wajah Chanyeol. Semakin dekat, dekat dan...

"Yak! Kenapa memelukku?!" Teriak Chanyeol horror saat Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Si tersangka justru tertawa senang dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa memeluk Chanyeol hyung!"

"Lepas! Aku bilang lepas!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi penuh peringatan.

Baekhyun masih menggeleng dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Keinginannya untuk memeluk Chanyeol sejak kemarin akhirnya tersampaikan juga. Baru saja ia ingin menikmati aroma tubuh Chanyeol, suara ponsel Chanyeol yang begitu mengganggu membuat Baekhyun harus rela menjauh. Chanyeol tampak begitu senang hingga membuat Baekhyun memicing penuh kecurigaan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bahagia sekali?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Pergilah mandi. Kau bau."

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh kecurigaan. ia mengangkat kedua lengannya lalu mencium bau tubuhnya sendiri.

"uhm, sedikit bau. Tetapi Chanyeol hyung justru memiliki bau yang sangat menyengat, bau-bau rahasia yang mencurigakan! Ah! Baiklah, aku akan mandi lalu mengintipnya saja, hehe."

Wajah yang polos bak malaikat itu tersenyum menyeringai dengan mengerikan. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan mengendap-endap. Ia menyelesaikan ritual mandinya dengan terburu-buru. Ia juga mengambil setelan pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru. Kaos dengan bagian ketiak bolong serta celana kain kusam berwarna biru. Baiklah, siapa yang peduli tentang itu karena tidak ada kamera disini. Ia segera keluar kamar untuk berjalan mendekati kamar Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

"Aku akan menguping dan menyebarkan gosip dengan akun palsu." Gumamnya begitu licik.

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan ponselnya. Ia mencoba mengintip dari lubang kunci kamar Chanyeol. Tetapi rasanya begitu sulit karena lubang itu begitu kecil. Sayangnya, hal itu tak membuatnya menyerah. Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya disana Tanpa menyadari jika si pemilik kamar mulai curiga dan berjalan ke dekat pintu.

"Dia sedang ap_KYAAAAA!"

"AAAA!"

Nasib sial Baekhyun hari ini adalah melihat sesuatu yang berbulu secara tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya terjungkal di lantai. Anak itu pingsan. Pengalaman buruk itu, kenapa selalu berkutat di sekitar aktor idolanya?

"Hey! Bangun! Kenapa kau suka sekali pingsan sih?!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Auwouwo... Long time no see guys. Aduh, maaf banget ya, aku telat update FF ini. Sungguh, gak niat gitu sebenernya tapi liburan membuatku tidak ingin melakukan apapun, hehehehe. /digebukin/**

 **Ah yes... Masih adakah yang minat dgn cerita ini? Jika ada mana suara kaliaaan? Masih mau lanjut? RnR yaw , huhu.**

 **Penasaran dengan benda berbulu yang dilihat Baekhyun? /ga/ XD , atau syuting selanjutnya gimana. Terus ikutin cerita ini ya?**

 **Annyeong...**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Real PCY

**Title : Love Lottery**

 **Author : DandelionLeon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol (Aktor tampan, tsundere akut) , Baekhyun (Fanboy beruntung), Seo Minji (Cinta pertama Chanyeol), Kim Suho (Manager bantet kesayangan CY), and other cast temukan sendiri.**

 **Genre : Romance, humor, lil'bit of drama (gak banyak)**

 **Rate ; T aja**

 **Disclaimer : SM entertainment, DandelionLeon.**

 **Warning! Typo! Diksi ancur! YAOI! Fans masokis (read : Baekhyun), Jangan ninggalin komentar buruk kalo gak suka. Jangan menjiplak karya orang lain...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BGM : Davichi - My Man**

 **Punch feat. Loco - Say yes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, enjoy...**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mencibik lucu di atas sofa ruang tamu. Tangannya mengompres kepalanya dengan es batu. Pusing masih menguasainya sedikit akibat pingsan tadi, kepalanya terbentur lantai omong-omong. Sementara itu, Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah datar. Sejak tadi ia terus mengejek Baekhyun yang terlalu heboh. 'Yang kau lihat hanya anjing, bukan sesuatu yang aneh, kenapa harus pingsan? Dasar payah!'

Baekhyun berkilah bahwa ia terkejut. Ketika terkejut, ia dengan mudah pingsan. Tetapi tetap saja, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia hanya jengah dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai Suho datang membawa ayam goreng porsi jumbo serta cola dan beberapa botol soju. Senyuman mencurigakan lelaki itu membuat Chanyeol memicing curiga. Tak biasanya, fikir Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak memberi ayam itu racun kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sakartis.

Suho memutar bola matanya malas. Ia lantas langsung mengambil sepotong paha ayam dan memakannya beringas.

"Lihat? Ada racunnya? Ada?! Aish! Aku tidak segila itu!"

Chanyeol menguap malas. Ia tak habis fikir mengapa dirinya bisa berada diantara orang-orang seperti ini. Diperhatikanpun tidak penting, fikirnya. Lelaki itu pada akhirnya sibuk mengusap kepala Ramram hingga anjing kecil itu mulai tertidur dipangkuannya. Suho yang melihat hal itu hanya mencibir pelan.

"Itu... Chanyeol hyung bukannya tidak suka anjing ya? Aku penasaran sejak kemarin." Yang sejak tadi terdiam bak patung batu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Suho tertawa kecil melihat Chanyeol yang gelagapan seperti orang ketahuan mencuri.

"M-Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin. Tidak semua hal harus ku beritahu ke media kan?!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Baekhyun, lebih baik kita makan saja. Kau tau? Ayam goreng ini enak sekali! Ayo, ayo!"

Suho berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan berhasil. Diam-diam Chanyeol berterima kasih pada managernya itu karena Baekhyun tidak banyak tanya lagi.

Baekhyun makan dengan wajah sumringah. Matanya sampai menyipit dengan lucu serta kaki yang sengaja ia hentak-hentakkan ke lantai. Kebiasaannya saat makan enak memang begitu. Suho menatap anak itu geli, ia mengusak surai Baekhyun gemas. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya makan dalam diam, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata tidak suka.

Mata Baekhyun melirik Suho yang membuka soju. Rasa haus tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Ia hendak mengambil gelas Suho tetapi laki-laki itu tidak memperbolehkannya. Hey! Mana boleh anak SMA minum alkohol.

"Hyung, haus..." rengeknya.

"Heh! Kau minum susu saja sana, nanti jika mabuk akan merepotkan." Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol tajam. Tidak terima disuruh meminum susu. Baekhyun sudah cukup muak minum susu sejak ia dikatai pendek oleh Baekbeom. Akibat tingginya mentok, Baekhyun sudah absen meminum minuman yang kaya akan kalsium itu. Toh, percuma saja.

"Chanyeol benar. Kau masih SMA, tidak boleh minum soju. Kau masih belum kuat untuk meminum alkohol. Nah, ini! Kau minum cola saja ya?" Bujuk Suho. Lelaki berparas bak malaikat itu menyerahkan segelas cola untuk Baekhyun. Si sipit langsung saja menerimanya, ia benar-benar haus.

"Ah! Leganya... Tapi hyungnim, tidak semua orang dewasa kuat minum alkohol. Buktinya Seojoon hyung, dia akan pingsan dalam hitungan detik ketika meminum alkohol."

Chanyeol berdecak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Siapa itu Seojoon hyung? Memangnya dia peduli? Lelaki itu tak mempedulikan interaksi antara Suho dan Baekhyun.

"Aku penasaran. Apakah Chanyeol hyung kuat minum alkohol?"

Pertanyaan bernada polos itu membuat Chanyeol hampir tersedak dengan tulang ayam. Ia menangkap senyuman licik yang samar dibibir tipis bocah yang mengaku sebagai fanboynya itu.

Mendadak Chanyeol bergidik melihatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau, aku ini adalah dewanya alkohol."

Dan semburan soju dari mulut Suho keluar saat mendengar pernyataan sombong Chanyeol. Si manager menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang telah artisnya itu katakan.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, tunjukkan padaku. Hyung mau kan?" Pintanya dengan wajah polos ditambah aegyeo yang menggetarkan jiwa.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, bimbang. Tidak dituruti, pasti bocah menyebalkan itu akan mengejeknya. Tetapi jika dituruti... Chanyeol tidak mau ambil resiko berbahaya karena rahasianya pasti akan terbongkar. Sial! Pilihan yang sulit.

"Baik! Mana?! Berikan padaku!"

Lelaki itu meraih sebotol soju yang tadinya dipegang oleh Suho. Suho menatap anak itu kelewat datar. Sungguh, ia tidak mau ikut-ikutan omong-omong. Lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk makan ayam goreng saja dengan khidmat.

Tegukan di tenggorokan Chanyeol terdengar keras, jakunnya naik turun saat menelan cairan yang berasa pekat itu. Alisnya sedikit menekuk.

"Oh sial!" Umpat Suho saat Chanyeol telah berhasil meneguk seluruh soju.

Cegukan pertama terdengar. Chanyeol mulai merasa matanya berkunang-kunang, namun ia masih sanggup untuk duduk tegak. Ia melirik pada dua orang di depannya. Kemudian, seringai bodoh terlukis dibibirnya.

Sang manager yang telah mengerti situasi buru-buru menghindar saat Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya. Ia enggan menjadi korban keanehan Chanyeol. Ibaratnya, Chanyeol dan alkohol adalah dua hal yang sangat mengerikan jika disatukan. Tetapi naasnya, hanya Suho yang mengerti dengan itu, tidak dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu hanya duduk terbengong, menatap Suho penuh tanya saat pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu seraya bersembunyi di balik sofa. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Tidak ada yang aneh kok. Idolanya itu tampak biasa saja dengan sorot mata angkuhnya yang seperti biasanya.

"Baekhyun! Menjauh dari sana!" Bisik Suho sedikit lebih keras dari bisikan pertama.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. Ia lanjut mengambil ayam goreng di atas meja. Tetapi, sengatan di bokongnya membuatnya urung mengambil ayam. Ia menatap horor pada si pelaku yang meremas bokongnya. Sosok itu tersenyum ganjil yang mana bisa membuat bulu kuduk meremang seketika.

"C-Chanyeol hyung?"

"Oh sayangku... Kau cantik sekali malam ini."

Blushh... Pipi Baekhyun memerah parah saat mendengar pujian aneh tersebut. Hey! Dia laki-laki, kenapa dibilang 'cantik'?!

"Aku ini laki_"

"Minji sayang~"

DEG!

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia harap dirinya tak salah dengar dengan itu. Lelaki itu terus berperang batin tanpa mengetahui wajah Chanyeol sudah berada tepat didepan wajahnya dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

"Hyung_hngh!"

Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi akan dijilat oleh seseorang. Tetapi kenyataannya, kejadian aneh itu menimpa dirinya. Chanyeol menjilat pipinya hingga liur lelaki itu merembes disana. Ouch! Secinta apapun Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, liur tetaplah liur, dan menurut Baekhyun itu menjijikkan. Maka, dengan inisiatif yang lain, ia segera mundur, menghindari serangan Chanyeol. Tetapi sepertinya ia kalah cepat. Chanyeol menarik dirinya mendekat lalu tanpa aba-aba menjilat bibir Baekhyun dengan sensual. Catat! Di bibir!

Baekhyun mematung saat lelaki dihadapannya itu melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya. Gila! Memangnya bibirnya itu es krim sampai dijilat begitu?!

"H-Hyung..."

Entah Baekhyun yang gila atau bagaimana, ia mendadak suka dijilat begini. Rasanya hangat dan juga nikmat. Ewh, katakan bye-bye pada seseorang yang tadi mengatakan jika liur itu menjijikkan!

Terbuai akan jilatan ambigu itu, Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar jika sekarang Park Chanyeol sedang menghisap bibirnya. Garis bawahi, Menghisap bibir! Oke, jika kalian masih dibawah umur, silahkan tutup mata dan pergi tidur.

Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bermimpi akan saling memakan bibir dengan idolanya sendiri. Namun kenikmatan ganjil itu terhenti saat Suho menariknya paksa hingga suara kecipak bibir terdengar jelas, membuat telinga Baekhyun memerah.

"Yak! Kembalikan peremen jelly ku!" Pekikan bernada merengek khas anak-anak itu mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun. Hey, apakah yang didepannya itu memang Chanyeol yang keren? Kenapa sekarang tampak aneh begitu?

"Permen jelly bokongmu! Sudah! Jangan gila! Aku akan mengantar Baekhyun ke kamarnya sebelum bibir anak ini kau lecehkan lebih jauh!"

Bibir manyun Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mual mendadak. Seolah nyawanya sedang melayang, Baekhyun tak menolak saat Suho mendorongnya masuk ke kamar dan memperingatinya agar mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

Ya Tuhan... Yang tadi itu apa?

Baekhyun memegang bibirnya dengan gemetar. Rasa hangat bibir Chanyeol masih sangat terasa. Bibirnya terasa seperti berkedut rasanya dan... Baiklah, jangan bahas itu lagi karena Baekhyun malu setengah mati.

Tetapi saat mengingat Chanyeol menyebut nama Minji tadi, rasa senang Baekhyun raib entah kemana. Tubuhnya lemas mendadak. Itu artinya, Chanyeol memikirkan Minji saat 'menciumnya' tadi?

"Jadi, mereka memang sedekat itu ya?" Lirihnya dalam sunyi

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, namun tidak begitu untuk aktor Park. Ia terus mengeluhkan efek hang overnya sejak bangun dari tidur. Lelaki itu mengernyit saat menyadari ia tertidur di sofa, pula ada Suho yang tertidur di sofa lainnya membuatnya terheran. Biasanya manager bertubuh pendek itu jarang-jarang bisa menginap diluar selain atas izin istrinya tercinta.

"Hyung? Bangun! Kepalaku sakit."

Erangan keluar dari bibir Suho. Padahal lagi seru-serunya mimpi indah, malah diganggu! Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Jangan mengadu padaku! Salahkan dirimu yang mau dengan bodohnya mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun untuk minum soju semalam!" Terang Suho dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"A-apa?! Soju? Hyung... Jangan katakan jika aku menjilat bibirmu_"

"Bukan aku, tapi Baekhyun."

Oh Mama! Mendadak fikiran Chanyeol kosong mendengar penuturan Suho selanjutnya. Jadi, bocah itu sudah tau kebiasaannya dan_ ya Tuhan! Chanyeol tidak sanggup melanjutkan pemikirannya.

"Selamat pagi semua! Aku sudah siapkan sarapan!"

Suara nyaring itu membuat tubuh Chanyeol seakan membeku. Sungguh, ia tidak mau melihat wajah Baekhyun yang pastinya sangat bangga bisa dicium oleh dirinya.

"pagi... Loh Baek? Matamu kenapa membengkak?" Tanya Suho heran. Seingatnya tadi malam mata Baekhyun masih normal saja.

"Ah? Benarkah? Aku tidak tau. Sudahlah. Silahkan sarapan."

Senyuman tampak ganjil dari pemuda itu. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengawasinya melalui ekor matanya. Ia tau jika Baekhyun pasti menangis, bahkan nenek-nenek katarak juga tau jika mata Baekhyun itu membengkak karena menangis. Tetapi apa yang dia tangisi? Ayolah! Walau dia menjadi korban 'pelecehan yang tak disengaja' oleh Chanyeol, seharusnya dia senang kan bisa dicium oleh aktor idolanya sendiri?

Sehabis membersihkan dirinya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan pakaian santainya. Ia melihat Suho sudah duduk manis disana sambil menyeruput kopi. Lalu ada Baekhyun yang tampak diam saja memperhatikan makanan didepannya.

"EHEM."

deheman keras Chanyeol berhasil menarik atensi dua orang disana. Chanyeol duduk di kursi tepat disebelah Suho hingga mau tak mau ia berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Mata Chanyeol yang semula bergerak-gerak gugup kini berbinar saat melihat nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya tersedia didepan mata.

"Wow! Siapa yang masak?"

Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengacungkan tangannya seraya tersenyum manis. Mata Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali lalu berdehem sejenak mencoba menetralisirkan suaranya.

"Oh.."

Apa itu? Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka. Kenapa responnya dingin sekali? Padahal Baekhyun sudah bersusah payah memasak bahkan sampai jari tangannya teriris pisau. Tetapi bukannya berterima kasih, dia hanya berekspresi begitu.

"Omong-omong, karena rating acara kita benar-benar tinggi, syuting episode 2 akan dimulai secepatnya." Ujar Suho yang sedang menaruh nasi goreng ke piringnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu melotot tidak suka.

"Apa?! Syuting lagi? Aku rasa baru kemarin kan_"

"Chanyeol, ini perintah. Sudahlah, kalian hanya perlu melakukan hal-hal seperti biasanya." Tutur Suho masa bodoh.

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya pelan. Dalam hati ia benar-benar kecewa. Ternyata Park Chanyeolnya tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia benar-benar pemarah dan juga seenaknya. Sangat berbeda ketika berada di depan kamera. Ternyata memang benar, jangan pernah mempercayai seratus persen dengan apa yang kau lihat di depan mata.

.

.

Syuting kali ini diadakan di arena bermain ice skating. Baekhyun menganga melihat tempat seluas ini dengan hamparan es yang begitu licin dan berkilau. Bibirnya bahkan beberapa kali menganga sangking takjubnya dia. Chanyeol melirik anak itu melalui ekor matanya. Semenjak sarapan tadi pagi, mereka sama sekali tidak bertukar sapa. Entahlah, keberisikan Baekhyun mendadak hilang begitu saja. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Kau tau sendiri jika dia memang malas berbicara dengan Baekhyun kan?

"liurmu bisa menetes tuh jika mulutmu menganga terus." Ejek Chanyeol. Senyumannya benar-benar tampak menyebalkan.

"Hee... Aku hanya takjub, hyung." Ujar anak itu dengan mata berbinar.

Tanpa sadar bibir Chanyeol tertarik menjadi senyuman tipis. Anak ini benar-benar polos, fikirnya. Namun senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali memasang raut datarnya.

"Semuanya, ayo! Kita mulai take syuting! Chanyeol-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi segera pakai sepatu ice skating kalian." Ujar seorang staf.

Bukannya menurut, Baekhyun justru hendak melarikan diri. Ia tidak mau berseluncur diatas bekuan es itu! Tidak! Baekhyun tidak jago bermain ice skating dan sejenisnya. Apalagi, dirinya itu kan tidak tahan berada ditempat dingin lama-lama.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui Baekhyun ingin kabur, segera menarik anak itu mendekat lalu berbisik berbahaya diiringi senyuman setannya.

"Jika kau kabur, aku akan mengusirmu dari apartemenku."

Yaampun! Apalagi ini? Ternyata selain menyebalkan, Chanyeol itu picik juga ya? Baekhyun bersyukur sekali. Setidaknya ia tau sifat asli aktor idolanya ini melalui undian berhadiah ini. Jika tidak? Selamanya Baekhyun akan terus menyukai Chanyeol yang penuh kepura-puraan. Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa membenci Chanyeol. Ia bisa menerima apapun dan bagaimanapun Chanyeol. Karena dia bukan hanya fans yang rela membeli ratusan poster Chanyeol. Dia tak hanya fans yang rela tidak tidur demi menonton acara award Chanyeol dan juga dramanya. Dia juga bukan sekedar fans yang selalu aktif didunia maya lalu rela perang dengan fans dari aktor lain demi membela idolanya, tetapi dia adalah fans yang mencintai Chanyeol melebihi apapun juga. Hah... Mengharukan sekali bukan?

"Aku tidak bisa main ice skating, hyung." Ucap Baekhyun polos. Menyadari kamera sudah 'on', Chanyeol segera memasang topeng malaikatnya. Ia tersenyum tampan lalu berjongkok dan memakaikan Bahkan sepatu khusus itu. Baekhyun sampai terbelalak melihat perlakuan manis Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"H-hyung..."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu. Cha~ sudah selesai. Sekarang, pegang tanganku."

Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan besar Chanyeol. Semula ia ragu. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan membantingnya nanti karena melepaskan tangannya. Tetapi senyuman meyakinkan dari lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol disertai senyumannya yang begitu tulus.

Ada getaran halus melintas cepat didada Chanyeol saat matanya melihat binar mata penuh kepolosan itu. Senyuman yang begitu manis dan juga tangannya yang lembut membuat Chanyeol...

"Hyung? Ayo." Tegur Baekhyun.

Oh ya! Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol? Bisa-bisanya dia terpaku seperti tadi. Kepada fanboynya pula!

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Ia tidak berani menegakkan tubuhnya karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkannya. Tetapi, dengan sabar Chanyeol terus menuntun anak itu ke arena bermain.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau tidak mau kalah dari anak kecil kan?" Pertanyaannya memang bernada lembut, tetapi bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu sedang mengejeknya!

"Aku tidak pernah bermain begini!" Sergah Baekhyun membela diri.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, ayo bermain!"

"Aaa! Hyung, pelan-pelan, kumohon! A-aku takut jatuh!" mulut Baekhyun terus berkomat-kamit, meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti dengan ketakutan saat Chanyeol menariknya berseluncur dengan cepat. Tetapi seolah tuli, Chanyeol justru tertawa senang. Ya, senang membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Ia akan membuat Baekhyun terus tidak merasa nyaman agar syuting acara ini segera berakhir.

Tetapi sepertinya sutradara mereka berfikiran berbeda, sutradara itu justru tertawa puas melihat bagaimana interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hah... Aku seperti melihat acara we got married saja!" celutuk seorang kameramen.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kita syuting dengan cara seperti ini sutradara Kim? Kenapa tidak memberi aba-aba pada mereka untuk memulai syuting?" Tanya kameramen itu lagi pada si sutradara.

"Agar kesannya lebih natural. Aku lihat kemarin Baekhyun-ssi begitu kaku dan gugup melihat kamera."

Si kameramen mengangguk paham. Ia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

Sementara itu wajah Baekhyun sudah pucat karena rasa takutnya. Ia mencengkram erat tangan Chanyeol dengan mata tertutup rapat. Merasa ada yang janggal, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hyung... Sudah. Aku tidak mau main lagi." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Ck! Ini hanya permainan. Ayo! Kau pasti bisa. Percaya padaku. Sekarang, aku akan melepas tangan_"

"Jangan! Aku takut!"

"Tenang saja. Nah... Bagus. Sekarang tegakkan tubuhmu."

Baekhyun mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecut saat Chanyeol sengaja meninggalkannya ditengah-tengah arena Ice skating itu. Ya Tuhan, tega sekali dia.

"Nah, ayo kejar aku! Kita lomba!"

Tidak ada yang tau jika Baekhyun tidak bisa bermain ice skating. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saja. Kakinya gemetaran hebat. Jika bergerak sedikit saja, dia pasti jatuh. Jika jatuh, dia pasti sangat malu karena banyak sekali orang disana, termasuk anak-anak kecil yang sedang berseluncur bebas.

"Hyung, kenapa berdiri seperti patung?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan dengan polosnya. Lalu anak itu pergi setelahnya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu meringis menjawabnya.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya tersenggol dengan seorang anak kecil yang asyik bermain. Tak bisa dihindari lagi, Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur. Ia malu, sungguh!

Seluruh kru terkejut bukan main. Sang sutradara memerintahkan seorang kru untuk membantu Baekhyun. Tetapi kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol yang sudah melesat mendekati Baekhyun. Ia menggoyangkan bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Hey, kau baik?"

Tubuh itu bergetar hebat. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Pasti menangis, fikirnya. Dengan santai ia menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin lalu tanpa diperintah Baekhyun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang lelaki jangkung itu.

Semua kru mendekat untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami kram dan terjatuh. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaganya." Sesal Chanyeol dihadapan semua kru. Oh, betapa baiknya Chanyeol, fikir mereka.

"apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya sutradara Kim khawatir.

"ya. Dia hanya sedikit shock. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan syutingnya besok saja." Ujar Chanyeol mengusulkan.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh pulang."

Dan rencana Chanyeol agar syuting hari itu cepat berakhir akhirnya terlaksana juga.

.

.

Suara rengekan terdengar dari toilet. Chanyeol mendengus sebal mendengar suara menyebalkan itu. Semenjak pulang dari syuting tadi, Baekhyun terus menangis dan mengurung dirinya di toilet. Bahkan, makanan yang sengaja Chanyeol pesan banyak-banyak tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa dia tidak mau makan? Kalau sakit baru tau rasa dia!" Gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka ponselnya saat bunyi notifikasi terdengar. Sebuah fan account, dimana ada video beresolusi lumayan baik dan berdurasi pendek sengaja di tandai kepadanya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang membaca caption yang dibuat oleh fans dengan nama akun 'JieunChannie' itu.

'Aku sedang berbelanja ke Lotte mart hari ini dan hendak menemani sepupuku yang masih kecil bermain ice skatting. Kalian tau? Aku malah bertemu Chanyeollie oppa! Maksudku, mereka sedang syuting. Aku melihat dia begitu baik dan peduli sekali pada fanboy beruntung, Baekhyun-ssi. Ketika Baekhyun-ssi terjatuh, ia segera menggendongnya dan meminta maaf pada semua kru karena ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun-ssi dengan baik. Hah... Tidak salah aku menyukai Real_Pcy.' Tulis fans tersebut.

Chanyeol lanjut membaca komentar-komentar fans maupun hatersnya.

 **Naeun1245Cantik :** Ah... Calon suami idamanku! Aku juga mau digendong seperti itu! /emot kiss/

 **PisangNyaChanyeol :** Hah! Enak sekali si fanboy Jeju itu! Hanya aku yang boleh digendong Chanyeol Oppa!

Dan pisangnya tentu saja. Hahahaha

Chanyeol bergidik membaca komenan dengan nama akun ambigu itu. Itu sasaeng fansnya sepertinya. Atau penganut aliran 'Bias is mine' siapa yang tau?

 **ChanyeolWife :** Bersyukur sekali menyukaimu, **Real_Pcy** sayang.

 **JoongkiTentaraMatahari :** aku salut dengan kekuatan dia! Chanyeol-ssi bisa menggendong seseorang diisaat bermain ice skating! Aku akan mencobanya dengan **HyeKyoDokterCinta.**

 **RuruSehunnielovers :** dasar pencitraan! Dia itu pasti hanya akting! dasar aktor payah! Tidak berguna!

Melihat komentar teratas itu membuat Chanyeol badmood. Kenapa fans Oh Sehun bisa menyasar ke akun instagramnya? Yeah, namanya juga haters, segala cara juga dilakukan demi menarik perhatian aktor yang dibencinya. Eh.

"hiks... Eomma! Aku malu sekali!"

"Ya Tuhan! Anak itu masih menangis saja! Dasar payah!"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi berada. Ia sudah siap meledak-ledak dihadapan Baekhyun. Dengan brutal ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Hey! Hentikan! Kau berisik! Cepatlah keluar dan makan, aku tidak mau jika kau sakit lalu merepotkanku!" Bentaknya keras.

Hening.

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Membuat Chanyeol semakin jengah rasanya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan saja tidur didalam sana. Kau akan bertemu kecoa terbang dan_"

Cklekk...

Tau begini, sudah dari tadi Chanyeol mengancam Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menatap datar orang yang mengaku sebagai fansnya itu.

"Aku malu sekali Chanyeol hyung. Semua orang pasti mengejekku dan... Hiks... Huweee... Aku bodoh! Aku pasti membuatmu malu!"

"Ya, kau memang memalukan!" Ujar Chanyeol santai.

"HUWAAAA!"

astaga! tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol kebingungan sendiri dibuatnya. Ia tak memiliki pengalaman untuk menenangkan orang menangis. Bagaimana caranya coba?

"Ck! Hey! Berhenti menangis!"

"Tidak mau! Aku malu, hyung bilang aku memalukan dan... Dan hyung membentakku! Huuuu..."

Yaampun! Cukup sudah! Bisa-bisa darah tinggi Chanyeol naik mendadak jika terus-terusan mendengar rengekan Baekhyun. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri dia membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Isakan Baekhyun menjadi teredam karenanya.

"Dengar! Pertama, bagianmu terjatuh bisa di potong dan tidak ditampilkan! Kedua, kau memang memalukan tetapi, ah tidak! Maksudku, kau tidak memalukan okay? Jangan menangis." Suara Chanyeol perlahan melembut.

Baekhyun melepas tangan Chanyeol yang semula membekap mulutnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berair.

"Ternyata Chanyeol hyung bisa berujar dengan lembut juga padaku ketika bukan karena syuting. Aku senang."

Oh yaampun! Rasa getaran halus ini lagi! Chanyeol semakin gelagapan saat matanya tak sengaja melihat bibir Baekhyun. Jadi, bibir merah muda ini yang telah dijilatnya_ugh, lupakan saja.

"Yaya. Jangan besar kepala dulu. Aku begitu karena agar kau tidak menangis lagi! Dan... Hapus ingusmu!"

Baekhyun menyengir tak berdosa. Tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol hingga si aktor tampan membeku seketika.

'Dasar kurang ajar! Ingusmu menempel dibajuku nih!' Makinya dalam hati.

Momen bahagia -bagi Baekhyun- itu terhenti saat Ramram berlari dari ruang tengah sambil menggonggong tak berhenti. Chanyeol melihat anjing itu kebingungan. Tetapi detik selanjutnya matanya membesar saat melihat Minji berada tak jauh dari Ramram.

"Minji?!"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main melihat kedatangan aktris papan atas yang pernah digosipkan dengan Chanyeol itu. Dia mengetahui password apartemen Chanyeol? Itu artinya...

"Seo Minji-ssi? Kenapa bisa?"

Ketiga orang disana berwajah tegang dengan pemikiran dan perasaan masing-masing. Untuk Baekhyun sendiri, ia merasa bahwa semakin kesini, kebohongan Chanyeol didepan publik semakin terlihat dimatanya. Dan sedikit banyaknya ia merasakan kecewa.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yow! Ada yang masih idup? Hahaha. Maaf, begitu lama baru update. Authornya emang suka ngaret. Maafkeun~**

 **Maaf jika ngebosenin. Chapter depan siap-siap, orang ketiga mulai berdatangan satu persatu. Kkkk... Dan sepertinya Baekhyun akan tersakiti, maaf ya? Fufufu...**

 **Oh iya, siapa yang nama akunnya pengen masuk di FF ini untuk komentarin acara reality show Chanbaek? Kalo ada, silahkan tunjuk gigi! Hohoho.**

 **Okay, and last... Selamat ulang tahunn yang ke 5 EXO ku sayang. Terus berkarya dan tetap solid! Dan buat para penggemarnya, tetap support! Hehehe... Gak kerasa, dulu masih SMA suka mereka. Dulu Ceye masih keriting. Dulu masih ada tiga member_oke cukup! Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun buat EXO!**

 **Oke, sekian cuap-cuapnya. Silahkan komentar di review buat kelanjutan FF ini. Doakan authornya gak ngaret lagi! see you!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Tersesat?

**Title : Love Lottery**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Seo Minji, Oh Sehun, Kim Suho and** _ **other cast**_ **temukan sendiri.**

 **Rate : T dulu**

 **Genre : Romantic, humor**

 **Disclaimer : SM** _ **entertaintment**_ **. Story is mine.**

 **Warning! Cerita mengandung unsur Yaoi (** _ **boys x boys), dilarang mengcopy cerita tanpa seizin penulis asli.**_ **Biasakan** _ **review**_ **setelah membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap kesal pada aktris cantik di depannya. Matanya melayangkan pandangan tajam pada dua selebriti itu. Merasa kecewa dan dibohongi adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan. Sebagai penggemar fanatik yang mencintai Chanyeol sepenuh hati membuatnya membenci siapa pun yang di rumorkan berkencan dengan aktor favoritnya itu. Apalagi jika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika aktor kesayangannya telah berbohong selama ini; baik itu kepadanya maupun ke semua fans dan publik. Omongan Chanyeol beberapa bulan lalu yang bersikeras menentang hubungannya dengan Seo Minji nyatanya hanya bual. Semua sengaja ditutupi demi citra dan ketenaran masing-masing. Singkatnya agar fans tidak murka. Sesimpel itu dan Baekhyun dengan bodohnya percaya. Kedatangan Seo Minji ke apartemen Chanyeol seorang diri sudah membenarkan segalanya.

"Seo Minji, lebih baik kau pulang dulu. Kita bertemu nanti saja."

Dalam situasi menegangkan seperti ini Chanyeol lebih dulu bersuara. Ia hanya takut Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Minji seperti kejadian dimana fans fanatik Chanyeol menyerang gadis itu akibat rumor _dating_ mereka menyebar.

Dengan anggukan kaku Minji mengikuti perintah Chanyeol lalu menggendong anjingnya dan pergi dari sana.

"Aku pulang Yeol." Ucap Minji dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat.

Seperginya gadis itu keadaan masih hening. Baekhyun masih menatap tajam si aktor sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap pemuda itu minat tak minat. Walau tak dipungkiri jika jantungnya sedang berdentum tak menentu saat ini. Tentunya rasa waspada senantiasa mengiringinya. Tak menutup kemungkinan jika bocah bernama Baekhyun itu akan menyebarkan masalah ini ke publik.

Lelaki jangkung itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya saja sebelum di todong ribuan pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Tetapi keinginannya untuk pergi ke kamar pupus saat tangan lentik Baekhyun menahan lengannya.

" _wae_?"

"hyung harus jelaskan! Kenapa perempuan tadi bisa di sini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan amarah di dalam hatinya.

"kenapa? Terserahku. Dengar, kau hanya lah penggemar, tak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadiku."

Ada sesak yang tak kentara merasuk ke dalam dadanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Tetapi kau membohongi kami semua. Tidakkah kau terlalu jahat?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat tawa Chanyeol meledak seketika. Dia merasa Baekhyun begitu naif terhadap segalanya.

"Bukankah kau telah berkata di depan kami semua jika kau tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan perempuan itu? Kau menipu kami?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan wajah kecewa luar biasa.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu berjalan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbisik tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau ini bodoh? Terkadang kebohongan memang sengaja dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Industri hiburan itu penuh dengan kebohongan, Bocah."

Baekhyun berdiri mematung, mencerna ucapan Chanyeol. Jadi, dalam kasus ini dia yang bodohi atau Chanyeol yang jahat? Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauhinya. Seringai tiba-tiba terlukis di bibir tipisnya. Seolah ada kilatan aneh yang tercipta dari sana.

.

.

 **Baekhyun** _ **pov's**_

Aku memasuki kamar dengan wajah lesu. Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis kali ini. Aku harus bersikap dewasa dan bisa berpikir jernih bahwa ini bukan masalah besar. Namun hatiku tak bisa berbohong jika ini menyakitkan sekali. Aku merasa terbodoh dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selama ini terlihat di publik. Nyatanya dia tidak sebaik itu.

Aku ingat, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dia begitu tidak menyukaiku. Walau bodoh begini, aku tetaplah Byun Baekhyun si perasa. Aku menutupi semuanya dengan bertingkah konyol dan tersenyum yang mana semata-mata hanya bentuk menghibur diri.

Melihat Seo Minji datang dengan santainya ke apartemen Chanyeol sudah bisa disimpulkan jika mereka memiliki hubungan khusus bukan?

Aku mengambil ponselku di atas meja rias. Seketika niat jahat merasukiku. Rasa sakit hatiku membuatku ingin membeberkan fakta jika Chanyeol memiliki hubungan dengan Seo Minji, agar publik tahu dengan ini. Ah! Atau aku jual saja berita ini ke _dispack_ atau _koreabee_ saja. Memangnya Chanyeol pikir aku akan diam saja?!

Tetapi...

Aku tidak tega dia di hujat.

 _Baekhyun bodoh!_

Merasakan pusing akibat perang batin yang aku alami. Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar. Mengingat aku belum pernah keluar dari apartemen ini (kecuali untuk kebutuhan syuting) semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Aku segera meraih jaket biru beserta topi hitam pemberian Baekbeom hyung.

Namun, suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsiku.

"Mau ke mana?" Suaranya terdengar dingin. Namun aku menjawab dengan lebih dingin.

"Memangnya kau peduli?"

Dapat ku lihat rahangnya mengeras saat mendengar ucapanku.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang Seoul? Jika tersesat jangan menangis dan jangan pernah merepotkanku."

Tubuhku membatu saat menyadari hal tersebut. Sial... kenapa aku bisa lupa hal itu? Dasar memalukan!

Aku berdehem keras, mengusir rasa malu. Tanpa banyak kata lagi aku segera pergi ke luar ruangan ini. Walau tak ku ungkiri rasa waswas itu terus memenuhi kepalaku.

 **Baekhyun** _ **pov's**_ _ **end**_

Baekhyun keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol dengan wajah tertekuk. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali menghadapi makhluk bertelinga bak peri itu. Baekhyun sudah berjanji takkan mau membuat dirinya bergantung pada si sombong Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir ia bisa memanfaatkan kecanggihan teknologi saat ini. Lelaki manis itu menyalakan _GPS_ ponselnya lalu membuka aplikasi _map_ untuk melihat tempat-tempat di Seoul agar tidak tersesat.

Lelaki manis itu mulai berjalan kaki menuju halte bus. Soal tujuan itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting Baekhyun bisa berkeliling Seoul untung menenangkan pikirannya.

Matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan malam kota yang begitu indah. Gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi tampak indah dengan lampu-lampu yang menghiasi. Pemuda itu memasang _headset_ lalu memutar lagu favoritnya.

Lampu merah mengharuskan kendaraan berhenti. Mata Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat iklan yang terpasang pada papan baliho besar di atas gedung. Ia mengernyit dan merasa mual melihat iklan minuman di sana yang membuatnya berhasil sampai Seoul dan bertemu Chanyeol. Mengingat bagaimana gilanya Baekhyun membeli berkotak-kotak minuman berlabel _ponari sweet_ itu. Belum lagi ia harus merasakan getir minuman itu.

Senyuman sinis mendadak terpatri di bibir Baekhyun saat melihat si ikon minuman tersebut. Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya adalah kombinasi terburuk jika di gabungkan dengan kejadian tadi. Seo Minji... Park Chanyeol. Mereka benar-benar berani membohongi semua orang. Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan kekesalan yang luar biasa.

"Myeongdong-gu." Teriakan sopir bus menyadarkan Baekhyun dari khayalannya. Ia melirik orang-orang yang mulai turun pada halte bus.

Mulut Baekhyun sedikit membuka melihat hiruk-pikuk kota. Pasar Myeongdong benar-benar ramai seperti perkataan orang-orang banyak. Baekhyun segera turun setelah sebelumnya memberi ongkos pada si sopir bus.

"Ini tidak cukup! Hey! Cepat bayar!"

"Lain kali ku bayar, _ahjussi_."

Si sopir bus berdecak akan ucapan Baekhyun. Bus itu lantas berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Baekhyun mengelus dadanya melihat kepergian bus itu. Jika saja sopir bus tadi memaksanya untuk membayar atau parahnya melapor Baekhyun ke polisi karena tidak membayar tarif bus sesuai ketentuan, bisa gawat.

Pemuda itu mulai melangkah, mengikuti arus pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalan Myeongdong. Mulutnya setengah terbuka akibat terlampau takjub melihat keindahan kota. Baekhyun pernah sebelumnya ke pusat kota Jeju, namun tidak seperti ini. Anak itu hampir memekik bahagia menyadari ia bisa menginjakkan kaki ke ibu kota tanpa ada siapa pun, termasuk seseorang yang tengah ia pandangi posternya kini.

"Park Chanyeol lagi." Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Ia meninju poster raksasa yang tertempel pada kaca etalase toko pakaian itu dengan kesal.

"Dasar penipu! Kau masih bisa tersenyum setelah menipu semua fansmu? Rasakan ini!"

Dalam sekejap, Baekhyun bertingkah seperti orang bar-bar. Lelaki itu memukuli kaca tersebut tanpa takut sedikit pun jika pemilik toko akan keluar dan memarahinya.

"Hey! Kau bisa dilaporkan karena ingin menghancurkan toko orang!"

Suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun muak. Hah! Siapa yang mengganggunya kini? Ia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada si 'pengganggu' itu.

"Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa jangan banyak omong."

Seseorang itu tersenyum kecil dari balik masker hitamnya lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Perbedaan tinggi yang begitu kentara membuat si pendek Baekhyun merasa sedikit terintimidasi.

"Kasar sekali. Anak kecil tidak boleh kasar." Ucap sosok itu.

"Kau siapa? Urus saja dirimu sendiri!" Celutuk Baekhyun sebal.

"Aku merasa kita sehati. Kau membenci seseorang yang ada di poster itu bukan?"

Alis Baekhyun mendadak bertaut mendengar ucapan si sosok tidak dikenal itu. Ia hanya menggeleng lalu mengangguk pelan. Begitu terus hingga orang tak dikenal itu tertawa melihatnya.

"Apa yang lucu? Dasar orang aneh." Cibir Baekhyun.

Orang asing itu mendekat lalu membuka maskernya sedikit. Sontak Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya akibat rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. Mungkin dia berhalusinasi karena di depannya kini seorang aktor Korea nomor 2 -nomor 1 tentu saja Chanyeol di hati Baekhyun- berdiri dengan senyuman manis yang jarang terlihat di televisi.

"O-Oh Sehun?!" Pekik anak itu tak percaya hingga mengundang perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang. Lelaki bernama Sehun itu tersentak hingga tanpa sadar memasang wajah panik sembari menutup wajahnya dengan masker.

"Kau mengenalku." Pernyataan bernadakan kebanggaan tersebut membuat senyuman sinis Baekhyun terpatri. Lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah musuh idolanya. Oh Sehun, aktor yang terkenal dengan wajah angkuh dan juga kekakuannya terhadap anak-anak yang begitu dingin, berada di depan Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang entah bagaimana terlihat tulus. Baekhyun tidak menampik jika Sehun adalah gambaran dari sosok kesempurnaan dengan wajah blasteran yang memikat. Tetapi kembali lagi, hubungan buruk antara Sehun dan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyaknya terpengaruh untuk ikut membenci lelaki itu. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian dimana Sehun meninju wajah Chanyeol pada salah satu _award_ semakin membuat citra lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu tampak buruk di mata Baekhyun maupun publik.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal seseorang yang telah menghantam Chanyeol kami sebulan lalu." Sinis Baekhyun sambil bersedekap menatap sosok tinggi di depannya.

Namun bukannya marah, Sehun justru tertawa geli melihat lelaki mungil di depannya. Ia bukannya tidak tahu siapa itu Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sudah terkenal karena video viralnya di _Youtube_ dan juga acara _dating_ bersama Chanyeol. Secara kebetulan mereka bertemu disini.

"Dia pantas mendapatkan pukulan atas ucapannya."

Mendengar penuturan Sehun, raut wajah Baekhyun sedikit melunak. Ya, Chanyeol memang bermulut pedas dan senang memancing emosi orang lain jika di belakang kamera. Baekhyun tersadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Lelaki itu segera menggeleng dan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Chanyeolku tidak salah! Dasar jelek."

Pembelaan yang menyedihkan mengingat tingkah buruk Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa malu atas apa yang telah ia katakan. Lelaki itu memilih mundur dan berbalik hendak pergi. Tetapi, Oh Sehun menahan lengannya dan menyelipkan sebuah kartu nama pada tangan lentik yang lebih pendek.

"Aku membuat satu kerja sama. Hubungi aku jika kau tidak menyukai Chanyeol lagi." Bisik lelaki itu dengan suara yang dalam, membuat rona tipis muncul di pipi yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun memilih untuk berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar pusing melihat kenyataan; entah itu kehidupan selebriti yang penuh rahasia dan skenario, juga sifat mereka yang berbanding terbalik dari yang terlihat.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap cermin. Ia menyisir rambutnya rapi lalu menyemprotkan parfum mahal yang terhitung sudah tiga kali ia semprotkan pada pakaiannya. Lelaki itu cepat-cepat berjalan menuju basemen apartemen untuk pergi menemui seseorang. Seo Minji. Perempuan itu membuat Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri karena memintanya untuk bertemu malam ini juga. Anggap saja Chanyeol yang terlalu percaya diri menganggap ini kencan. Ia hanya ingin melepas rindu pada sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu. Lelaki itu dengan sengaja berbohong pada Suho untuk beristirahat penuh malam ini.

"Baiklah... malam ini hanya ada aku dan Minji. Tidak dengan Suho hyung atau si kurcaci itu." Gumamnya penuh semangat. Lelaki itu memakai masker dan topi hitam sebagai penyamaran.

Mobilnya tiba dengan cepat karena Chanyeol mengendarainya dengan kebut. Ia berada di depan sebuah restoran di daerah Myeongdong. Setelah melakukan reservasi, lelaki itu memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus untuk pertemuannya dengan Minji. Ia duduk dengan senyuman manisnya, tak lama seseorang yang ia tunggu datang dengan rambut diikat satu yang menambah kesan cantik pada diri perempuan itu.

"Kau sudah lama?" Tanya Minji berbasa-basi.

"Baru saja tiba. Ah iya! Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Salad buah saja." ujar Minji dengan anggun. Namun berbeda dengan ekspresi tenang Minji, Chanyeol justru mengerutkan keningnya. Wanita, selalu mengatas namakan kecantikan di atas segalanya. Mereka tidak peduli pada kesehatan hanya agar tetap terlihat langsing. Padahal Minji sudah sangat kurus. Berbeda dengan _fanboy_ rakus yang selalu menghabiskan isi kulkasnya (baca : Baekhyun).

Mengingat sosok itu, Chanyeol tersentak di tempat duduknya. Anak itu apa bisa menjaga dirinya di tempat asing? Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun adalah sosok pemberani. Tetapi jika dia di tipu orang asing, pasti semua masalah akan terkena pada Chanyeol.

Minji menyadari keresahan sahabatnya itu. Ia menepuk pelan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Yeol?"

"Ah... tidak. Tidak ada. Em, omong-omong, bagaimana pemotretanmu di Jepang? Bukankah seharusnya masih seminggu lagi disana?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Semua lancar. Kebetulan _schedule_ ku minggu ini sangat padat untuk beberapa iklan terbaru, jadi... pemotretan di akan lebih cepat dari yang telah di tentukan."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekenanya walau ia tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang pekerjaan gadis di depannya itu. Ia benar-benar frustrasi saat ini. Pikirannya benar-benar tertuju pada sosok pendek yang menyebalkan, Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki itu hendak menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun sekedar ingin bertanya. Sayang sekali, Chanyeol terlalu alergi dengan Baekhyun hingga enggan menyimpan nomor ponsel _fanboy_ nya itu.

"Yeol? Soal tadi, maaf ya? Aku dengan beraninya mendatangi apartemenku padahal itu bisa saja membahayakanmu."

Chanyeol sontak menoleh pada Minji. Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk. Padahal kejadian siang tadi bisa saja membuat buruk keadaan. Banyak _paparazi_ berkeliaran demi mendapat berita baru. Belum lagi, skandal mereka sebulan lalu masih hangat-hangatnya di perbincangkan. Bisa saja muncul berita baru esok pagi karena kesalahan yang di lakukan Minji. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Marah pun percuma saja, toh ia tak pernah bisa menyakiti perasaan gadis di depannya itu.

"Sudahlah Minji-ya. Kau datang ke apartemenku dengan penyamaran, kan? Tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu, percayalah."

Minji tersenyum lega lantas menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol hingga yang lebih tinggi terkejut. Sudah lama sejak mereka remaja, Minji tidak pernah berani melakukan _skinship_ lebih dulu. Melihat kernyitan di dahi si lelaki, Minji segera melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum sungkan, sehingga menciptakan keheningan mendadak.

"ehm... oh iya, kau tahu, sutradara Im sedang membuat proyek drama terbarunya. Apa kau sudah tahu tentang ini?" Tanya Minji bersuara, mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali.

"Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi _lead_ aktor untuk dramanya. Tetapi, aku masih memikirkan itu."

Minji tersenyum tipis, ia sudah menduga jika sutradara Im akan memilih Chanyeol sebagai _lead_ aktor mengingat aktingnya yang sangat mumpuni dan tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata itu. Hampir semua drama yang ia mainkan akan _booming_ di kalangan masyarakat.

"Beruntung sekali kau bisa di tawari begitu. Ku dengar drama kali ini di angkat dari sebuah novel terkenal karya Park Hyungsik. Sejak dulu aku begitu mengagumi dia. Andai saja aku bisa bermain di drama yang sama denganmu. Tetapi, kurasa tidak mungkin mengingat skandal kita."

Chanyeol ikut membenarkan ucapan Minji. Jujur saja, sejak dulu ia juga memiliki keinginan yang sama agar bisa bermain drama dengan orang yang dia suka. Tetapi agensi melarangnya untuk itu. Segala kegiatan dan keinginan Chanyeol adalah mutlak milik agensi. Ia tak bisa menolak, karena kontrak yang sudah ia tanda tangani.

.

.

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya setelah selesai makan di salah satu restoran mie . Ia menatap keluar restoran dan tersentak saat melihat hari sudah semakin gelap. Anak itu dengan terburu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Baiklah, ia benar-benar lupa diri hingga tak sadar jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Lelaki itu segera beranjak dari duduknya lalu membayar ke kasir dengan raut wajah panik. Ia hanya takut jika Chanyeol akan marah dan tidak memberinya tumpangan tempat tinggal lagi.

Kaki-kaki pendeknya berjalan di antara keramaian orang. Ia membenarkan letak topinya. Anak itu terlihat kebingungan untuk mencari halte pulang. Belum lagi ia tidak mengetahui tempat-tempat di daerah Seoul. Tangannya membuka ponsel untuk melihat _map._

"Bagaimana ini. Aku tidak tahu alamat apartemen Chanyeol hyung dimana." Gumamnya panik tanpa melihat jalanan. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang saat seseorang menubruk tubuhnya. Ia meringis saat pantatnya menyentuh jalanan.

"Yak! Kau tidak lihat jalanan?!"

Suara cempreng itu memaksa Baekhyun mendongak. Tiga orang remaja perempuan dengan gaya nyentrik memandangnya dengan tajam. Baekhyun buru-buru bangun dan menatap tiga perempuan itu tak minat.

"Maaf." Ujarnya singkat dan hendak pergi. Tetapi seorang dari tiga perempuan tadi mencekal tangannya.

"Hey... sepertinya aku mengenalmu." Ucap gadis berambut pendek itu dengan mata memicing.

"Aku tidak mengenal_"

"ah! Si _fanboy_ beruntung yang bisa tinggal dengan uri oppa?!" Potong teman si rambut pendek setengah memekik. Detik selanjutnya raut wajah tiga perempuan tadi berubah menjadi mengerikan, seakan hendak mencekik leher Baekhyun saat itu juga. Baekhyun merasakan hawa-hawa tidak baik dari tiga gadis asing itu. Ia menduga jika ketiganya adalah _fans_ maniak Chanyeol. Atau mungkin yang lebih parah mereka adalah _sasaeng?!_

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Tiga gadis tadi menariknya menjauhi keramaian. Lelaki itu berusaha menarik tangannya tetapi tidak bisa. Seorang yang lebih gendut memegangnya dengan erat seolah Baekhyun adalah tahanan yang hendak kabur. Hingga tibalah mereka di sebuah gang sempit antara gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha tenang.

Tiga gadis maniak tadi tertawa dengan menyeramkan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar suara tawa yang berlebihan itu.

"Tentu saja menyakitimu agar kau kapok dan meninggalkan oppa kami! Kau! Dasar anak kampungan!"

Mata Baekhyun melotot horor melihat si gadis gemuk membawa sebuah pisau lipat. Pekikan Baekhyun terdengar saat pisau tajam itu sengaja mengenai kulit wajah Baekhyun.

"Hm... dia cantik. Tetapi aku akan membuat wajahnya hancur agar Chanyeol oppa jijik melihatnya."

"Dasar gila! Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak dan memanggil polisi!"

Bukannya takut, ketiga gadis itu malah semakin mengeraskan tawanya hingga tersedak dengan ludah mereka sendiri.

"Kami tidak takut! Kau tidak boleh mendekati oppa kami!" Teriak si gadis rambut pendek seperti seorang psikopat gila.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Ia harus melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Lelaki itu membanting gadis kurus yang mengapit tubuhnya ke lantai. Ia sempat ditahan oleh si tubuh gemuk dan si rambut pendek, namun dengan gesit Baekhyun menyikut perut dua gadis tadi hingga mereka mengerang kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Tetapi jika aku mati malam ini, syuting acara lusa tidak bisa berlangsung dan hyung akan kena masalah. Aku harap kalian mengerti."

Teriak Baekhyun di ujung gang lalu berlari menjauhi tempat sialan itu. Nafasnya tampak tak beraturan akibat kelelahan berlari. Ia mengusap pipinya yang masih meneteskan darah. Matanya mendadak berair dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia pulang. Dia ketakutan dan sendirian di tempat asing yang tidak ia kenal.

"Huwee... Chanyeol hyung. Tolong aku." Dia menangis meraung-meraung memanggil nama Chanyeol. Beberapa pejalan kaki menatapnya iba. Anak itu tampak menyedihkan persis seperti anak yang kehilangan ibunya. Baekhyun hanya berharap ia bisa selamat hanya untuk malam ini.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba di apartemennya tepat pukul sebelas lewat lima belas. Ia benar-benar lupa waktu jika sudah mengobrol dengan Minji. Mengingatnya Chanyeol kembali senyum-senyum sendirian. Namun senyumnya luntur ketika melihat lampu apartemennya masih tidak menyala sejak tadi. Buru-buru lelaki itu mencari keberadaan Baekhyun di kamarnya namun nihil. Lelaki itu berdecak keras.

Sekelebat pemikiran negatif merasuki pemikirannya. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar lalu menghubungi Suho. Siapa tahu saja Baekhyun pergi menemui Suho.

" _hmm... ada apa?"_ Suara mengantuk dari seberang sana membuat Chanyeol sedikit panik. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun menginap di rumah Suho bukan?

Dengan cepat ia memutuskan panggilan itu sebelum Suho bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

Lelaki itu segera meraih jaketnya dan berlari keluar apartemen untuk mencari Byun Baekhyun si berisik dan merepotkan itu.

"Ah... dasar merepotkan!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuitan author :**

 **Masih ada yang ingat dengan FF ini? Maaf saya gak tepat janji buat** _ **fast update.**_ **Tapi saya harap masih ada yang bersedia baca FF ini.**

 **Btw... buat yang namanya pengen di cantumin di FF ini saya belom bisa buat di chapter ini yaw... mungkin chapter depan bakal ada komen-komen dengan nama kalian muncul karena acara reality shownya udah tayang chapter depan. Hahaha.**

 **Oke... segitu aja. Minta review dan respon kalian semua ya teman-teman...**


	6. Chapter 6 : Don't Know You

**Love Lottery**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Seo Minji, Kim Suho. Other cast temukan sendiri.**

 **Genre : Romantic, Comedy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning! Yaoi, typo everywhere.**

 **Biasakan review setelah baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BGM : Heize – Don't know you**

 **.**

Jalanan mulai tampak lengang. Chanyeol berulang kali melirik pada _Rolex_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya tanpa peduli jika ia bisa saja kecelakaan karena tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar. Ia benar-benar mengumpat saat mengetahui sekarang sudah tengah malam dan sialnya ia tidak juga menemukan _fanboy_ berambut coklat halus yang selalu membuatnya risih. Berbagai spekulasi negatif tiba-tiba saja menguasai pikirannya. Bisa saja Baekhyun tersesat atau parahnya menjadi korban kriminalitas ibu kota. Selanjutnya Chanyeol akan di tuntut karena masalah ini. Lelaki itu benar-benar khawatir akan citra yang ia punya.

Dia sudah berkeliling tanpa tujuan. Kekhawatirannya memuncak saat tiba-tiba hujan turun untuk mendramatisi keadaan. Mata elangnya mencoba menajamkan penglihatan dan mencoba fokus dengan apa yang ia cari. Tetapi ponsel sialannya terus berdering dengan nama pemanggil yang sama. Itu Suho yang berhasil memenuhi panggilan masuk Chanyeol hingga 20 kali lebih. Manajernya itu pasti kebingungan dengan panggilan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Lelaki itu berteriak mengerikan pada sebuah ponsel yang berdering menyebalkan dengan segala keresahan dalam hatinya.

Lelaki itu kembali melihat jalanan dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti mantra.

"Bertubuh pendek, jelek dan... aish... aku tidak tahu dia memakai baju apa!"

Beberapa menit berhubungan dengan kekesalan yang melanda, lelaki itu melihat seorang pejalan kaki di trotoar tanpa berniat melindungi dirinya. Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan, paling-paling itu orang bodoh yang berniat bunuh diri. Namun senyumnya pudar sesaat setelah melihat wajah pucat itu walau tersamar oleh air hujan.

"Bodoh!"

Lelaki itu segera keluar tanpa peduli basah sama sekali. Ia benar-benar ingin marah saja saat ini pada sosok yang kini mulai berjongkok memegangi besi trotoar.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa otakmu itu tidak kau gunakan? Kau_"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti, mimik wajahnya berubah terkejut bukan main. Baekhyun benar-benar pucat seperti mayat dengan bekas sayatan di pipi. Tanpa pikir panjang lelaki itu segera menggendong Baekhyun yang sudah persis seperti mayat hidup itu. Chanyeol bahkan tak peduli jika mobil mahalnya basah karena ulah Baekhyun. Ia hanya khawatir terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan pada lelaki ini. Karena jika itu terjadi, Chanyeol benar-benar akan tamat riwayatnya.

.

.

"Ibu..." Gumaman itu terus terdengar sejak Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen. Lelaki itu meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi basah Baekhyun. Ia terpekik tertahan saat merasakan kepala anak itu tak ubahnya bara api. Chanyeol hendak membawa mobilnya pada sebuah klinik atau rumah sakit. Tetapi ia tak ingin mengambil risiko berbahaya. Ia tak ingin esok pagi keluar sebuah artikel yang menjelek-jelekkan namanya. Orang-orang pasti akan menatap aneh padanya karena membawa seorang lelaki dengan keadaan yang mengerikan kacaunya. Bisa saja isu menyebar dan mengatakan jika ia berbuat jahat pada lelaki muda di sampingnya itu.

Baiklah... Chanyeol benar-benar kurang ajar karena masih memikirkan nama baiknya di bandingkan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Mereka tiba di apartemen dengan cepat. Chanyeol segera menggendong tubuh yang lumayan berat itu menuju elevator dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol. Keduanya basah kuyup yang mana menyebabkan keadaan semakin dingin saja. Chanyeol segera menghidupkan penghangat ruangan dan hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ia dudukkan di kursi rias. Tetapi ia berbalik lagi. Tubuhnya yang basah kuyup mungkin bisa di atasi nanti. Ia segera membuka jaket Baekhyun disusul dengan kaos yang pemuda itu kenakan. Ia sempat terkejut melihat ukuran tubuh Baekhyun yang tergolong mungil untuk ukuran anak SMA. Hah... Chanyeol sudah gila karena memperhatikan tubuh orang yang sedang sekarat karena demam.

Ia membuka kancing celana Baekhyun ragu, tetapi ia segera menarik celana itu karena merasakan tubuh Baekhyun semakin menggigil. Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya melihat celana dalam coklat yang masih dikenakan Baekhyun. Ia hanya tak terbiasa melihat 'benda pribadi' lelaki lain.

"Hah... merepotkan saja." Gerutunya dengan wajah merengut.

Lelaki itu segera membuka celana dalam Baekhyun dan menahan tawanya melihat sesuatu yang menggantung di antara kaki Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku malah tertawa?"

Lelaki itu berlari mengambil pakaian Baekhyun acak. Pilihannya jatuh pada sweater hitam dan juga celana kain panjang. Ia segera memakaikan pakaian tersebut ke tubuh Baekhyun walau sedikit kesusahan.

"Hah... tunggu sebentar ya?"

Sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol mulai berlaku lembut dalam merawat Baekhyun yang demam. Ia menyelimuti tubuh anak itu dengan dua selimut sekaligus. Ia segera berlari ke dapur dan mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan juga obat pereda demam serta air putih hangat.

Lelaki itu dengan telaten mengompresi kepala Baekhyun. Pandangannya terhenti pada sayatan di pipi Baekhyun , terlihat cukup dalam. Lelaki itu kembali berdecap dan mengambil peralatan P3K di dapur.

"Ah... kenapa sekarang aku yang menggigil?" Monolognya dengan bergetar.

Baiklah... sepertinya ia lupa mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Chanyeol berinisiatif mengganti pakaiannya lebih dulu. Selanjutnya lelaki itu kembali ke kamar Baekhyun dan menyiapkan perban, alkohol, obat merah, kapas serta kain kasa dan plester.

Ia mengusap bekas sayatan itu dengan kapas yang telah dibubuhi alkohol sebelumnya. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun mengernyit. Lelaki itu segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya untuk menutupi pipi itu dengan perban setelah memberi obat merah lebih dulu.

"Astaga... masih tinggi." Gumamnya melihat termometer. Lelaki itu mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun pelan.

"Hey... bangun. Minum obat dulu."

Baekhyun tak bergeming, membuat Chanyeol panik. Ia menepuk pipi kiri Baekhyun dua kali, tetapi lelaki itu hanya merespons dengan lenguhan kecil.

"nghh..."

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Chanyeol hampir seperti sebuah bisikan.

Ia menyangga leher Baekhyun pada lengan bawahnya. Beruntung Baekhyun menurut dan tidak membuat Chanyeol emosi. Lelaki itu menelan obat di antara sadar dan tidak.

Chanyeol kembali menidurkan kepala Baekhyun di atas bantal. Ia mengganti lagi kompresan sebelumnya dan mengerang kesal karena sumpah! Demam Baekhyun masih sama saja.

"Semoga cepat sembuh." Ucapnya datar dan hendak meninggalkan bocah yang sakit itu sendirian di kamar. Dia benar-benar tega sekali!

"Ibu jangan pergi." Gumaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana dengan wajah malas. Ia mengusak rambutnya yang setengah kering itu lalu duduk di atas ranjang Baekhyun dengan mulut menggerutu.

Tubuhnya tersentak disaat Baekhyun menggenggam telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Ibu disini saja." Gumam Baekhyun dengan mata tertutup.

Chanyeol mendelik tajam mendengar hal itu.

"Aku bukan ibumu_astaga! Sial!"

Chanyeol benar-benar mengumpati hari ini. Sepertinya malam ini dia akan menjadi dokter dadakan untuk pemuda demam di sampingnya.

.

.

Baekhyun tersentak dari bangunnya pagi itu dengan kepala sakit luar biasa. Ia mendapati sebuah handuk terjatuh dari atas keningnya. Tak hanya itu, sebuah lengan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia menoleh ke samping dan hampir memekik seperti orang gila karena_ **Park Chanyeol, Idolanya, Aktor tertampan abad ini versi Byun Baekhyun tidur bersebelahan dengannya, bonus pelukan hangat yang membakar jiwa!** Oh Tuhan, rasa-rasanya Baekhyun ingin memamerkan hal ini pada seluruh dunia, terutama fans Chanyeol bahwa dia tidur -secara harfiah- dengan lelaki itu. Ya Tuhan, bermimpi untuk bertemu saja rasanya sudah gila, apalagi bermimpi untuk tidur sambil di peluk oleh idolamu sendiri? Kalian takkan tahu perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan telunjuk lentiknya. Ia terkikik pelan menyadari Chanyeol bukanlah fantasinya semata.

"Sudah puas melihat ketampananku?"

Baekhyun berhenti terkikik dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia terpaku pada pandangan tajam Chanyeol yang berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Bahkan napas lelaki itu begitu terasa.

"I-Itu... K-Kenapa Chanyeol hyung bisa d-disini?" Tanyanya terbata-bata dengan pipi merona.

"Seharusnya kepalamu ini bisa mengingat kebaikanku semalam. Kau berhutang budi padaku!" Kembali, gaya angkuhnya muncul.

Bibir Baekhyun mencebik melihat Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan berdehem keras.

"Jangan malas karena kau sakit! Setelah ini kau harus membereskan apartemen dan_hatchiiiimmm... memasak!"

"C-Chanyeol hyung sakit? Astaga! Maafkan aku!" ucap Baekhyun panik. Ia tersentak beberapa kali saat Chanyeol bersin-bersin dengan keras.

"Maafmu sudah terlambat bocah! Kau_hattchiiimm... Aish! Nanti aku akan menginterogasimu! Sekarang_ hattchiii ..."

Baekhyun terlonjak lagi karena terkejut.

"Aku akan tidur dulu."

"Disini?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"TENTU SAJA DI KAMARKU!" Teriak Chanyeol emosi. Ia berjalan disertai bersin-bersin, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah. Mendadak Baekhyun jadi melupakan aksi merajuknya kemarin. Ia jadi merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun memasak dengan pipi yang masih memerah karena demam. Anak itu tersenyum beberapa kali saat memegang perban di pipinya. Ia merasa Chanyeol benar-benar baik karena mau merawat Baekhyun semalaman. Lelaki itu lanjut memasak sup ayam serta beberapa lauk tambahan sebagai bentuk permohonan maafnya.

Baekhyun bersenandung pelan. Ia terdiam ketika Chanyeol berjalan memasuki dapur dengan wajah dan hidung yang memerah.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ia berjalan dalam keheningan menuju tempat Chanyeol berada. Namun keadaan tenang itu berubah saat lelaki bertubuh pendek (baca : Baekhyun) menempelkan sesuatu di jidat Chanyeol.

"Awww! Apa-apaan kau ini ?!" Pekik Chanyeol protes.

"Maaf hyung! Aku menempelimu obat! Itu plester khusus demam. Aku juga memakainya, lihat ini." Ujar Baekhyun bangga. Chanyeol baru sadar jika poni Baekhyun di ikat hingga membentuk apple hair yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Tunggu!

Chanyeol berdehem sejenak menyadari pemikirannya itu.

Lelaki itu meraba dahinya yang ditempeli plester kompres demam. Rasa dingin menyentuh dahinya hingga membuatnya nyaman. Ia masih melihat Baekhyun tersenyum seolah menanti sesuatu.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Tidak." Lelaki mungil itu langsung diam dan wajahnya berubah mendung mendadak.

 _TERIMA KASIHMU MANA?! Dasar tidak peka!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ck! Plester ini untuk bayi kan? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Walau punya bayi tetapi itu berguna, hyung." Ujar Baekhyun dengan gigi rapat.

"Ibu yang membawakanku." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu kembali ke depan kompor dan tersenyum saat sup sudah matang. Ia segera menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka dan meletakkan makanannya ke atas meja satu persatu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan layaknya seorang bos besar.

Bel apartemen berbunyi, Chanyeol hanya menduga jika itu Suho. Benar saja, manajer yang 'katanya' berwajah bak malaikat itu masuk dengan wajah bingung dan terkejut luar biasa. Serentetan pertanyaan mendadak ia layangkan pada dua orang penghuni apartemen tanpa jeda.

"Kalian demam? Kenapa pipi Baekhyun di perban? Kenapa bisa demam? Dan Chanyeol kenapa kau meneleponku tadi malam dan tidak berbicara?! Dan kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telefonku dasar bocah sialan?!"

Lenyap sudah pagi yang tenang. Baekhyun duduk sambil meringis. Ia baru tahu jika Suho sangat amat cerewet.

"Kau bertanya melebihi wartawan haus berita. Aku dan dia demam karena hujan-hujanan." Jawab Chanyeol malas. Ia mulai menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya karena perutnya terus memberontak minta diisi sejak tadi.

"Hujan-hujanan? Kalian tidak sedang syuting film _Bollywood_. Apa bagusnya hujan-hujanan?!"

Chanyeol mulai kehabisan rasa sabar dan menyumpali mulut manajernya itu dengan telur gulung.

"Bocah ini menghilang semalam dan aku menemukannya hujan-hujanan seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak tahu dia ini manusia atau bukan, kenapa kau bodoh sekali?!" Ujar Chanyeol seperti seorang _Rapper_ bermulut mesin. Lelaki itu sampai memuncratkan beberapa butir nasi dari mulutnya. Ewh...

Baekhyun menunduk dalam dan sesekali melihat dua orang yang menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran.

"A-aku tidak tahu jalan pulang karena tidak tahu alamat apartemenmu, hyung. Aku berkeliling kota dan tidak sadar hari sudah sangat malam. Aku hendak menunggu bus tetapi... hiks... uangku habis dan terpaksa berjalan... hiks... lalu hujan..." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan isakan menyedihkannya. Suho mengerutkan dahinya dan menuding Chanyeol dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau bodoh?! Kau bisa menghubungi kantor polisi untuk meminta bantuan! Dasar otak keledai, bodoh_"

"Aku bukan keledai! Hiks... Jika saja Minji noona tidak datang, aku tidak akan kesal dan pergi tanpa seseorang di sampingku! Hiks.. kau tahu hyung? Aku ketakutan, tersesat dan juga hampir di habisi oleh _sasaeng_ fans mu!"

Mata Chanyeol dan Suho melebar mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Namun berbeda pemikiran; Chanyeol yang merasa sedikit bersalah dan Suho yang menyadari satu hal. Ia segera melayangkan tatapan murka pada Aktornya.

"Kau... berani sekali membawa perempuan itu kesini dan membiarkan Baekhyun keluyuran sendiri?!"

"Hyung! Minji yang mendatangiku! Aku juga tidak tahu dan... dan bocah ini bukan urusanku."

Tanpa ekspresi Suho memukul kepala Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar stres sekarang.

"Mengelak? Dan apa? Baekhyun itu tanggung jawabmu! Apa kau tega membiarkan anak ini kelayapan di tempat asing? Dan wajahnya! Apa yang harus ku katakan pada produser kim besok? Suting kembali di mulai besok. Ya Tuhan! Apa salahku menjadi manajer kutu sialan ini!"

Keadaan berubah senyap. Tak ada yang mau bersuara karena bingung harus berkata apa.

"Hah... aku jadi lapar." Celetukan Suho membuat suasana cair kembali. Walau Chanyeol masih kesal, tetapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan keadaan sebelumnya.

.

.

Suting di tunda dengan alasan "Chanyeol sakit". Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu bersorak senang karena tidak ada jadwal apa pun hari ini. Ia duduk di sofa sambil menonton drama yang ia mainkan sendiri.

"Wah! Aku memang tampan!" Ucapnya narsis.

Baekhyun mengepel lantai malas-malasan atas perintah Chanyeol. Ia mengintip acara yang di tonton Chanyeol dan sempat terpaku pada drama kesukaannya itu. Tetapi Chanyeol sepertinya tidak senang.

"Hey! Lantai ini tidak akan bersih jika kau hanya berdiri di situ!" Sentak Chanyeol pada lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baik."

Baekhyun mencibir pelan dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Kenapa ia jadi merasa seperti upik abu? Seharusnya acara _reallity_ _show_ itu dinamakan dengan 'Upik abu _wanna be_ ' saja.

"Aish! Oh sialan Sehun. Kau jelek sekali." Ejek Chanyeol saat jeda iklan yang menampilkan iklan Sehun yang sedang memamerkan produk susu.

' **Miliki kulit seputih susu dengan meminum Susu cap Nona.'**

Slogan tidak nyambung serta senyum Sehun membuat Chanyeol tertawa bukan main. Ia sampai berguling-guling di lantai sangking hebohnya.

"Oh Sehun... Hah, tampan juga dia kemarin."

Gumaman Baekhyun sampai di telinga Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatap tajam si _fanboy_ yang kini berpura-pura mengepel lantai.

"Kau itu penggemarku atau dia?" Pertanyaan retoris itu membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol hyung!"

"Lebih tampan aku atau dia?"

"Ya ampun! Chanyeol hyung tentu saja! Sehun itu jelek sekali! Lubang hidungnya saja besar!"

Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun lalu berlalu sambil bersiul senang. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku di tempatnya. Anak itu tersenyum senang sambil mengusap kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

Perihal _mood_ memang terkadang suka berubah sesuai keadaan. Seperti Baekhyun misalnya. Tadi perasaannya benar-benar bahagia ketika Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya. Sekarang? Emosinya kembali memuncak.

Ia meremas gagang pel dengan kuat seolah bisa meremukkan benda itu kapan saja. Sebut saja Baekhyun aneh karena marah melihat Chanyeol bertelepon ria dengan Seo Minji. Rasa sukanya membuat Baekhyun benar-benar cemburu besar. Padahal jika di pikir lagi dia bukan kekasih Chanyeol kan? Jika seperti ini terus keadaannya, bisa-bisa Baekhyun masuk _haters club_ Seo Minji.

"Iya... Jika libur nanti, Aku akan mengajakmu bertemu ibu ku. Kau pasti merindukannya kan?"

Ibu?! Mereka dekat sekali ternyata. Baekhyun mendesah lesu dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia benar-benar merasa jika tak ada artinya dia disini. Yang ada, semua kenyataan menyakitkan itu justru terkuak membuat hatinya sakit. Perkataan Kyungsoo tentang 'Jarak kita dan Bintang sangat jauh' nyatanya benar adanya. Berada satu atap dengan Chanyeol tak berarti ia bisa dekat seperti apa yang ia impikan selama ini.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Seolah waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Baekhyun di landa kebingungan bukan main ketika jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ini bukan perasaan yang biasa ia rasakan ketika melihat Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu memutuskan kontak matanya lebih dulu lalu menunduk dalam. Menimbulkan gurat bingung dari sang idola yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa kau memang tidak punya sopan santun hingga terus menguping pembicaraanku setiap waktu?"

Entah kenapa semakin hari, Baekhyun seolah melihat Chanyeol sebagai orang asing. Dia bukan Chanyeol yang selalu di elu-elukan Baekhyun kepada semua orang.

Kenapa kata-katanya begitu menyakitkan terdengar?

"Ternyata benar dugaanku. Membawa orang asing, terlebih sosok kampungan seperti mu hanya membuat repot saja."

 _Hentikan!_

Mata Baekhyun mendadak panas, tak sanggup mendengar ucapan menyakitkan seperti itu lagi dari sosok yang ia suka.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinisnya. Lelaki itu tersentak ketika menyadari pemuda mungil di depannya menangis pelan.

Baru saja tangannya ingin meraih pundak sempit itu, sosok Baekhyun telah berbalik menjauh.

Kaki pendek itu berusaha menggapai pintu. Bel yang berbunyi sejak tadi membuat Baekhyun berterima kasih pada siapa pun yang datang. Ia bisa melarikan diri dari situasi tak mengenakkan tadi.

CKLEKKK.

"Oh? Kau si pemukul kaca etalase."

Suara ini... Kenapa...

"Kenapa kau kesini, Oh Sehun?"

Kepala Baekhyun mendadak pusing. Di depannya, dua orang dengan pandangan sengit, dua aktor ternama yang sempat terlibat baku hantam, saling bertemu?! Permainan macam apa ini?!

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti ketika Chanyeol menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang pemuda itu ketika Sehun hendak menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah... manisnya."

 _Aegyeo_ dari Sehun berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjerit histeris siang itu.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuitan Author :**

 **Finally, tembus 3 ratus review. /selebrasi/ Maafkeun jika endingnya alay bin iyuh.**

 **Thankss buat yang masih setia nunggu cerita ini ya.**

 **Btw, banyak yg salah sangka aku punya akun di wattpad dan ngeshare cerita aku sebelumnya disana. Aku punya akun WP tapi belom pernah share apapun, jadi buat yg liat ada story aku di sana, mungkin itu fans yg menjelma jadi sosok tukang plagiat. Haha...**

 **Masih ada yg mau lanjut? Kalo ada, nonton mv kokobop dulu! /ha/**

 **BIASAKAN REVIEW SETELAH BACA**


	7. Chapter 7 : Scandal

**Title : Love Lottery**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Seo Minji , Kim Suho**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, lil'bit of drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning! YAOI! TYPO! Dilarang mengcopy cerita orang. Biasakan review setelah baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BGM : Heize : Star**

 **Heize : Don't know you**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan di bandingkan melihat Sehun saat ini. Maksudnya, dia adalah musuh bebuyutan Chanyeol dalam dunia perfilman. Tetapi saat ini lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang entah bagaimana bisa terlihat menggemaskan, jauh dari tabiatnya yang selama ini terlihat. Baekhyun jadi berpikir jika dua orang di depannya kini memiliki kepribadian yang tertukar.

Seakan tak peduli, anak itu memekik heboh. Pipinya mendadak memerah, berkhayal sejenak jika kini dirinya tengah di perebutkan dua pangeran tampan. Ia memandang punggung tegap Chanyeol malu-malu. Sedangkan yang di tatap justru sedang menggeram seperti binatang buas yang hendak menerkam mangsanya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol berbasa-basi, tetapi lebih terdengar seperti ketidak sukaan yang sengaja di perlihatkan.

"Memangnya berkunjung ke rumah saudara sendiri itu salah?"

Pertanyaan bermakna pernyataan itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun semakin gila. Saudara? Setahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya. Ah! Mungkinkah mereka sepupu?

"Kau bukan saudaraku." Desis Chanyeol berbahaya.

"Baiklah, siapa yang peduli? Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika ayah mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Di rumah kita."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar hal tersebut, mengejek tepatnya. Ia benar-benar muak sekali saat ini. Lelaki itu menatap Sehun tajam dan berbisik setelahnya.

"Katakan padanya jika aku takkan pulang."

Senyuman palsu diberikan Sehun untuk lelaki itu.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang jika begitu, hyung."

Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Ketegangan di antara dua orang ini. Bagaimana Chanyeol yang terlihat marah. Bukan marah seperti saat ia kesal pada Baekhyun. Lalu Oh Sehun yang tidak bisa terbaca apa ekspresinya yang sesungguhnya. Terlepas dari itu semua, Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan jika mereka berdua adalah saudara. Walau ia tak yakin seratus persen jika hal itu benar adanya.

Pintu di tutup keras setelah kepergian Sehun. Chanyeol masih memegang tangan Baekhyun seakan bisa meremukkannya saat itu jika. Mendadak Baekhyun tak berani berkomentar banyak. Ia sadar jika Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin di ganggu saat ini.

"Anggap saja, kau tidak mengetahui apa pun."

"Hyung_"

"Jangan ganggu aku."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Ia memperhatikan tangannya yang memerah setelah di lepas Chanyeol. Semua benar-benar memusingkan. Baekhyun menatap sedih pada Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

Marah adalah hal utama yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Selama ini ia berusaha menutupi hubungan antara dirinya dan juga Sehun. Tetapi lelaki itu seolah ingin menunjukkan siapa dirinya kepada semua orang dengan datang ke rumah Chanyeol secara terang-terangan. Tidak! Chanyeol tidak sudi hubungannya dan Sehun yang sangat menyebalkan itu di ketahui orang-orang, terutama tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Jika semua terbongkar maka hancur sudah karier yang selama ini Chanyeol bangun dengan citranya yang selalu tampak baik.

Lelaki itu berjalan bolak-balik dengan gusar di kamarnya. Ia benar-benar gelisah saat ini. Takut-takut jika publik mengetahui ini. Bisa saja bukan paparazi membuntuti Sehun dan Boom! Keesokan hari berita tentang Sehun yang mendatangi apartemennya langsung tercetak di halaman depan surat kabar.

Tetapi alih-alih curiga, Chanyeol justru merasa takut pada Baekhyun. Sudah dua kali ia melihat dua selebriti mendatangi apartemen Chanyeol secara berturut. Jika anak itu membuka mulut, bagaimana?

Oh sial!

Chanyeol segera keluar kamar dengan langkah lebar menuju ruang tamu. Disana Baekhyun duduk diam dengan ponsel di tangannya. Ekspresinya terlihat pucat seolah sedang melihat hal menyeramkan. Buru-buru Chanyeol merebut ponsel itu.

"Chanyeol_"

"Apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat pada layar ponsel Baekhyun.

"A-Aku... tidak tahu."

Mata Baekhyun tampak berair. Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kau menyebarkan ini?!"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tidak percaya akan tuduhan Chanyeol.

" **Seo Minji mendatangi kediaman Park Chanyeol. Mereka di duga kuat sedang berkencan dan menghabiskan malam bersama."**

Judul dari artikel tersebut membuat Chanyeol berpikiran jika Baekhyun adalah dalang dari semuanya. Seingat Chanyeol hanya anak itu yang mengetahui kedatangan Minji kemarin.

"Bukan aku." Bela Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Brakkk...!

Pintu apartemen terbuka kasar. Suho masuk dengan wajah berang luar biasa. Ia langsung melempar segulung koran di atas meja dengan kasar.

"Berapa kali ku bilang jangan bertemu gadis itu!" Bentak Suho.

Bukannya menyesal dengan kelakuannya, Chanyeol justru menatap Baekhyun seolah menghakimi.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal, kau akan membawa masalah. Berapa uang yang kau dapatkan atas berita murahan ini?"

Tidak pernah sekali pun Baekhyun mengira idola yang selama ini dia puja bisa berkata seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak masalah jika Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti biasa. Tetapi di tuduh seperti ini membuat hatinya sakit. Apa artinya seorang penggemar di mata lelaki itu jika dia tidak percaya pada orang yang telah mendukungnya selama ini?

"Jangan menyalahkan Baekhyun! Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dia di restoran?!" Ucap Suho mencoba membela Baekhyun.

Kerutan muncul di kening Chanyeol. Ia melihat artikel yang berbeda di surat kabar. Terdapat artikel yang menyatakan Chanyeol bertemu Minji, disertai dengan foto keduanya yang di ambil secara diam-diam. Tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun yang mengambil sementara anak itu juga tersesat saat itu.

Namun seolah gelap mata, Chanyeol justru berpikir sebaliknya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Di hari kau tersesat, kau pergi ke mana?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun bingung. Ia menjawab dengan gugup karena di tatapi dengan tajam oleh Chanyeol.

"Myeongdong-gu_"

Senyuman sinis dari lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Ada yang salah disini, pikirnya.

"Jadi kau berpura-pura menghilang untuk membuntuti ku bukan?"

"Maksud hyung apa?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Aku berada di Myeongdong saat itu."

DEG!

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol seolah ingin memberi penjelasan.

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu! Kau bisa lihat isi ponselku. Tidak ada foto disana_"

"Kau sudah menghapusnya. Bukan begitu? Kau tega berbuat rendahan begini pada idolamu sendiri? Aku jadi meragukan, jangan-jangan kau hanya seorang _haters_ berkedok penggemar. Cih!"

"Apa yang kau katakan Chanyeol?! Ada banyak orang, bukan hanya Baekhyun! Tidak mungkin dia melakukannya." Suho mencoba bersuara, nyatanya Chanyeol tak mengidahkan. Ia justru semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok Baekhyun dan mencengkeram kerah baju anak itu.

"Jika esok terjadi sesuatu pada Minji karena berita ini, ku pastikan kau akan menyesal!"

Lelaki itu mengakhiri ucapan menyakitkannya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan air mata. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia mau membuat Chanyeol berada dalam masa sulit. Mungkin pikiran kacau Chanyeol membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun diam saja saat Suho menuntun ya duduk di kursi. Lelaki berwajah lembut itu mengusap tangan Baekhyun untuk menguatkannya.

"Maafkan Chanyeol ya? Mungkin dia hanya emosi. Ku mohon jangan membencinya." Pinta Suho. Mungkin ia hanya berniat membantu agar kelakuan Chanyeol bisa di maafkan Baekhyun sekarang.

Dengan senyuman manisnya Baekhyun menatap Suho.

"Aku tidak mungkin membencinya, hyung. Aku ini penggemarnya." Ujarnya dengan tulus.

Suho jadi semakin bersalah karena Chanyeol telah menyakiti anak sebaik dan sepolos Baekhyun.

.

.

Seluruh fans tampak gusar akan berita _dating_ rahasia Chanyeol-Minji menyebar. Ada yang biasa saja namun lebih banyak yang tidak suka. Perang antara penggemar Chanyeol dan Minji tidak bisa terelakkan lain. Mereka saling membela artis masing-masing.

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa sakit. Ia melihat televisi dengan decakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ponselnya berdering, tertera nama Suho di sana. Chanyeol segera menjawabnya.

"Halo_"

' _Chanyeol, ku harap jangan keluar dulu untuk saat ini!"_

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

' _Keadaan sedang kacau. Fansmu mengamuk dan beberapa persen saham turun akibat berita ini menyebar dan_"_

"Dan?"

" _Hah... salah satu fansmu berbuat berlebihan. Mereka menghancurkan mobil Minji dan gadis itu sedang di rawat di Rumah Sakit sekarang."_

"APA? Rumah sakit mana hyung?! Katakan padaku!"

" _Ck! Jangan berlebihan! Hanya tangannya yang terluka! Ku ingatkan jangan mencoba keluar karena aku yakin semua wartawan sudah menunggu di depan apartemenmu!"_

PIIIPPP.

Chanyeol membanting ponselnya kasar. Ia berteriak dengan penuh amarah. Lelaki itu segera berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun. Satu-satunya orang yang ia salahkan atas kejadian ini.

Pintu di buka dengan kasar. Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk memandang sesuatu tersentak hingga menjatuhkan benda di tangannya. Anak itu segera menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Chanyeol hyung. Ada apa?"

"Semua karenamu. Minji sedang di rumah sakit karena semua fans marah atas berita ini! Kau puas?!"

Bentakan tersebut membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin sakit hati. Hatinya mulai memberontak atas tuduhan yang di layangkan Chanyeol.

"Lalu semua salahku?! Orang-orang itu yang mencelakai Minji noona! Lalu dimana letak kesalahanku hyung?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sinis.

"Karena kau menyebar berita ini makanya_"

"Semua kesalahan ada padamu! Kau yang bertemu gadis itu! Kau yang memancing paparazi untuk menangkap momen kalian! Berhenti menyalahkanku... aku tidak serendah itu untuk melakukannya." Ucap Baekhyun. Anak itu menangis pada akhirnya. Ia hendak pergi dari sini. Mungkin pergi ke tempat Baekbeom adalah pilihan yang baik. Walau ia tak tahu pasti dimana letak alamat rumah hyungnya itu di Seoul. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Omong kosong dengan syuting acara dan juga Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar sakit hati di perlakukan seperti ini. Situasi ini membuatnya kecewa pada Chanyeol, orang yang selama ini dia kagumi.

"Sepertinya aku sudah salah menyukaimu." Bisik Baekhyun lirih. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya. Tanpa peduli Chanyeol yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Anak itu berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu utama apartemen.

"Jangan buka pintunya!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Nyatanya telinga Baekhyun sengaja tuli sejenak agar tidak mengikuti perintah yang Chanyeol teriakkan.

Pekikannya terdengar saat puluhan wartawan menghadiahinya dengan mikrofon dan blitz kamera yang menyakitkan mata. Berbagai pertanyaan langsung di berikan untuknya seolah ia adalah saksi mata dari semua kejadian ini.

"Apakah Anda melihat kedatangan Seo Minji kemarin?"

"Baekhyun-ssi, apa benar Chanyeol-ssi tidur dengan Seo Minji-ssi?"

"A-aku tidak tahu..." Ucap Baekhyun lirih, merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini.

Tangan Chanyeol menjulur keluar untuk menarik Baekhyun masuk. Berhasil. Ia segera menutup pintu dengan nafas memburu. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan layar _intercom_ dengan horor. Merasa ngeri dengan kelakuan wartawan yang haus akan berita itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarku?!" Teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang terdiam dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Itu karena hyung menuduhku! Aku tidak nyaman dan lebih baik pergi saja!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah kuatnya. Anak itu menangis lagi, kali ini dengan suara rengekan yang keras. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya kesal.

"Kau selalu melarikan diri dari masalah? Seharusnya kau tetap disini jika kau tidak bersalah dan memang masih berstatus sebagai penggemarku! Dan... Jangan menangis!"

"Kau jahat!"

Baekhyun berlari ke kamarnya sambil menangis seperti anak kecil.

Aksi mengurung dirinya itu berakhir sampai malam. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berniat keluar kamar. Sedangkan Chanyeol terdiam dengan perut lapar di meja makan. Tidak ada Baekhyun, berarti tidak ada yang memasak. Jika biasanya Chanyeol akan memesan makanan, tetapi wartawan di luar benar-benar sialan dan belum beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

Sungutannya semakin menjadi karena Minji tak mengangkat panggilannya sama sekali. Bahkan panggilan terakhir Chanyeol, nomor gadis itu mendadak tidak bisa di hubungi. Mungkin Minji tidak di benarkan menghubungi Chanyeol saat ini oleh pihak agensinya. Belum lagi komentar-komentar jahat yang terlihat di kolom instagram Minji pasti membuat perempuan itu stres dan merasa ketakutan.

Chanyeol tak habis fikir. Jika memang penggemar, mengapa mereka tidak mendukung apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Maksudnya, jika mereka berkencan pun apa ruginya?

Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran lelaki itu. Ia menganggap penggemar dalam artian sesederhana itu. Lelaki itu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan _fans_ yang merasa terluka karena 'di khianati'. Baiklah, terserah apa pun itu. Yang jelas Chanyeol merasa keberatan atas tindakan _fans_ nya saat ini.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk di atas meja. Ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya- ke arah dapur maksudnya dengan mata sembab dan baju yang luar biasa kedodoran. Seolah tak melihat Chanyeol sama sekali, Baekhyun berjalan menuju lemari es dan menenggak satu botol air mineral dengan rakus. Lelaki manis itu lalu berjalan ke meja bar dan membuka ramyun yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa. Ia menuangkan air panas dan menanti mie tersebut mengembang.

Chanyeol segera menahan tangannya yang hendak pergi dari dapur.

"Duduk. Di sini."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab tetapi tetap mengikuti perintah Chanyeol untuk duduk di sana. Anak itu mengaduk ramyun cup nya hingga asap mengepul terlihat. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar tanpa ia sadari. Lelaki itu hampir meneteskan liurnya melihat Baekhyun memakan mie ramyunnya dengan lahap.

"Licik sekali. Membawa makanan sendiri dan kau membiarkanku kelaparan?"

Baekhyun mendongak dengan pipi menggembung lucu.

"Aku malas masak." Jawabnya datar lalu lanjut memakan makanannya.

"Setidaknya berikan aku mie ramyunmu!"

Baekhyun mendongak lagi, kali ini dengan wajah bingung.

"Setahuku hyung itu penganut makanan sehat. Hyung akan makan masakan yang tidak ada bahan pengawetnya kan?" Terang Baekhyun.

Mendengar hal itu Chanyeol sedikit tertarik. Ia menatap takjub-walau sedikit- pada pemuda yang sedang makan di depannya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kebiasaan Chanyeol sampai sedetail itu? Chanyeol saja sampai lupa dengan hal itu karena sangking laparnya saat ini.

"Pokoknya aku harus makan! Kau rela melihat idolamu mati?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat lalu mengangguk dengan polosnya. Ia segera mendorong cup ramennya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Chanyeol hyung, makan yang banyak ya?!"

Diam-diam Chanyeol melebarkan senyuman iblisnya. Ia menerima cup ramen itu dengan sukarela. Lelaki itu memakan ramen dengan mata berbinar. Memang benar, makanan yang di larang itu rasanya selalu enak.

"Makan sekali takkan membuatku sakit kan?" Ucap lelaki itu dengan mulut penuh.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan senyuman tipis. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantungnya. Diam-diam Baekhyun memotret Chanyeol saat ini. Anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan, pikirnya.

"Jangan menyebar fotoku." Tegur Chanyeol dengan mata terpaku pada cup ramyun.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Chanyeol benar-benar sadar kamera ternyata.

"Hyung? Bukankah hyung masih marah padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol tersedak dengan mie saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Wajahnya sampai memerah seperti tomat.

Baekhyun yang panik langsung mengambil minum dan memberikannya pada lelaki itu. Keduanya bertatapan. Chanyeol yang merasa aneh akan desiran di dadanya dan Baekhyun yang terpesona dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang dilihatnya.

"H-Hyung..."

Mata Chanyeol mengerjap melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang mendekat dengan tiba-tiba. Dekat... dan sangat dekat... dan...

"Hidungmu mengeluarkan ingus." Ucap Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Keadaan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa malu. Ia segera mendorong wajah Baekhyun menjauh.

"Jangan bersikap seolah aku sudah memaafkanmu!" Ujar lelaki itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengernyit heran.

"Dia masih marah padaku? Lalu kenapa mau memakan bekas makananku?" Monolognya dalam sunyi.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **A/N : Segini aja dulu biar gak bosen. Banyak-banyak gak seru nanti. Haha**

 **Maaf buat yang di janjiin bakal di cantumin namanya dalam ff ini. Ada perubahan alur cerita dan aku belum bisa nulis nama kalian jadi komentator di FF ini. Maaf ya?**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Silahkan review ya? Jangan Cuma next doang, kasih kesan kalian dong. Hahaha**

 **NB : Kali ini Leon update bareng sama author-author kesayangan ; "Parkayoung" & "beescrescent75" **

**Kuy! Kunjungi story mereka juga ya? :-D Jangan lupa mampir**


End file.
